Angel's Flight
by Lady Hiko
Summary: A prince, an assasin, and a fallen angel. Three different people with three different pasts, all with one goal...
1. Default Chapter

Angel's Flight  
Okay, first things first, this story takes place after the battles with the heart snatchers. You will find a few quirks in it since Serena and the girls are 16, or at least around that age and they're now sophomores in high school. Ok? Also Hakura and Michelle are in it and yes, I know I'm mixing dub and anime names because I don't know how to spell Hakura's dub name. Also, I hate Mars Celestial Fire Surround, so I use Burning Madalia instead. Hope you don't mind, and I hope this is a good fic for you since I am a brand new writer.  
~ Lady Hiko  
  
PS. I do cuss a lot in this story, because that is what would have run through my head if I were one of my charecters in the story. If you for some reason think that the cussing is distastefull and can supplement an equally demanding non-cuss word, be my guest and I may use it next time instead of a cuss word.  
**********************************************************************  
"The Guardian  
There are those who believe,  
So the story is told,  
That at birth you receive,  
Your own Angel to hold.  
You come into this world,  
On a wing and prayer,  
And throughout your lifetime,  
She will always be there.  
A Guardian Angel,  
Who will guide what you do,  
Her pure essence is love,  
Sent to watch over you."  
  
Author unknown.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The sky was a mist of twilight. It shone brilliantly as the people of the city of Tokyo peacefully slept in hopes of no new yomas.  
The sea of stars slowly began to surge in the night sky to reveal a rift of sorts. Pale sapphire light fell from it, washing its presence over the boat landing of the local park. From that light, three lone figures quietly float down to the ground, their faces cast in shadows. A woman with raven hair drifts down with two men in capes that flowed like waves on a calm summer's night.  
When they touched the ground, the majestic blue light faded. With the light that was left, you could see only their eyes. The heavenly steel blue eyes of the raven-haired angel, the silky brown eyes of one guardian, and the warm hazel eyes of the other.  
Looking around to make sure no one was watching, the raven angel clasped on to one of her very peculiar earrings, two interlaced hoops that resembled two interlocked halos. A small ebony computer appeared in her hand with some kind of symbol on it that was impossible to make out. She started to type on it with such intensity that if one did not know any better, they would have thought it was Sailor Mercury. It started to beep and an image flashed before her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked the cinnamon brown-eyed guardian.  
Closing the computer the woman replied, " It seems as though we're a little bit early..."  
"Nani?" inquired the guardian.  
"We're early. Alsessaly isn't here, nor is the other you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Okay, for the next three chapters, the chapters are going to be told from one of the character's point of view so that you will only know what they know so that you will get to know these three newcomers, The Soldiers of Light, personally. This will allow you to know their pasts so that you will know why they act the way that they do. I am doing this because of some advice from a tutorial (which you can get at SAILOR ORION'S REFUGE,) thank you Shinzui-san.   
  
I hope you like my story and will continue to read it.  
If you want to, you may email me at isis@SailorJupiter.com, and please, if you send flames, be kind, I am new. If you don't like something and want me to change it, please just tell me and maybe I will change it next time around. Oh yeah, and one more thing. If you find any of this at all confusing, there will be a recap at the end of chapter three. Okay? Okay!  
  
Thanks,  
~Lady Hiko 


	2. Chapter one: Damion

As in yogurt, stuff on the bottom. Denotes thought  
  
Chapter One: Damion  
  
  
The young man in black swiped once again with his infamous cane again.  
  
The man in black glanced down at his right, towards the object of his affection.  
There she lay, crimsoned eyes rolled back in her head as she lay in a bloody heap on the floor, dagger protruding from her chest.   
Even dead, she still looked beautiful in her flowing white gown.  
He shook his head.  
  
The man just stared at him with those icy cobalt eyes, ' You know you're lying.'  
  
'Let's let God decide that!'  
The man pulled the knife from the woman's chest and heaved it into Damion's heart.   
His vision began to cloud over with red.  
He secretly thought to himself,   
  
He turned his head where the woman lay only to find out it wasn't her anymore.   
In her place was another woman, a woman he cared for more than anyone else in the world.   
One look at that flowing chestnut hair stained crimson with blood made him cry out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"No..."I whispered as I rolled over in bed, glaring at the light of my alarm clock.  
I was having those nightmares again, and it could only mean one thing. Alsessaly was coming, and I'd have to face my past again, for the first time. My father, my wretched deceiving father who had slain my true love before my eyes would be coming back. I had to be ready. I had to remember so that I would not make the same mistakes and know how to stop my present self, but that would mean I would have to relive those moments. Normally I would go to the time gate so that I could watch them in an unattached manner, but Pluto was ... is still alive during this time. I'll have to remember.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
I was shrouded in darkness. It enveloped my body and soul so that I could only see the blind hatred for the senshi that my father had so profoundly programmed in me ever since my youth. I had only seen pictures of them and I was taught to attack. I was trained by the very best, along with Jarod. But let's face it, I was a killer.  
  
"Damion, come here!!" bellowed my ruthless father.  
As commanded, I did obey and came to the call. I drifted, yes drifted, from above and landed at my parents' feet with a bow.  
"You are to go to Earth and destroy the senshi. Take the energy of whomever you may to supply your minions with power, but you must destroy the Senshi."  
I mumbled "yes father," then stood up from my bow. Something inside of me told me to look up at them, for it may have been the last time I'd ever see them again, judging by the failures of the last people who tried to destroy them.  
  
There sat my tempestuous father with his short cut hair and his ironclad knight like uniform. I never could understand how he could stand sitting in that thing. His hair was a chocolate brown like mine, but had a single silver streak on either side, the only sign of old age he had. He had ice cold black eyes that pierced into your very soul.  
I couldn't stand looking at him anymore so I turned to look at my mother, my beautiful, sweet, kind, mother. She was the only thing that kept me sane. When my father was ready to beat the snot out of me, she used kind and enlightening words to calm him down so that I could escape. I thank her for that. She had angelic blond hair that came down to her shoulders in waves that framed her face in a way that it seemed to glow. Her eyes were of a compassionate blue and she seemed to hold great poise even though her stature was so small. How she can live with my father is beyond me.   
  
I turned on my heel to leave and only glanced back at my brilliant mother once. That would be the last time I would see my mother well again.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
One week later...  
  
It was my first battle against the scouts, and I thought I was ready. I had drawn a picture of each of them, but made them slightly different, they were evil. I then set out to find them.  
  
I didn't know who they were, but I had remembered that they had a certain attachment to a certain Molly, and all I'd have to do is find her and attack her, and they'd be there. So I did the only logical thing to do, I barged in her house and took her.  
  
I'm telling ya, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were psychically linked. It only took the senshi * five minutes* to get to her. They took her from the temporary creature I had dispatched to get the girl, and laid her on the sidelines. I counted them from the tree in the park that was my hiding spot...1...2...3...4...5...6...There were two missing. Where were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask? My creatures wouldn't work unless they were there...and there she was. The goddess they called Odango Atama, followed by that despicable man that she called her *boyfriend *, not that I'm jealous mind you.  
  
"And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she called out.  
  
I snapped out of the trance I was in. Why was I like this once I was around her? I had to have her.  
Damn the creature I made to combat her, I would do it myself and take her as my own.  
  
She would be mine.  
  
They demolished the temporary creature I had made and made a sigh of relief thinking it was over. Who would think that a giant fire-breathing cockroach would be so hard to beat? Heh, heh... I threw the pictures of the senshi I made out into the open and played my flute. (Yes, I know, the flute has been used by two other 'baddies', but it suits my personality so well, so heck with redundancy.) Slowly their heads seeped out of the papers, followed by their midsections until they came completely out of the paper with it tapering off at their feet. They looked just like the originals, except for their eyes. I never truly got a good look at any of them before (or I would have noticed how beautiful Sailor Moon was, or later how gorgeous her tall brunette friend was, ) so they looked a little possessed.   
  
I looked down at the senshi, who were about ready to leave at the moment. If I was going to make my move, I would have to make it now.   
Lightning flashed blood red as the fraudulent Tuxedo Mask's crimson rose struck the ground in front of the real one. The senshi just stared at it in total disbelief. Sailor Moon just stood there, looking down at the rose, up at the masked man beside her, then back down at the rose. The other senshi started searching for the source. Well, if I was going to make my presence known, I might as well do it now.  
I gave the signal to go and all lackeys jumped down from the tree, landing with a resounding thud at the base behind the senshi. Immediately they turned around to face their doubles, their faces in utter shock. Apparently, they had never been duplicated before, and Uranus was bent on not having a repeat on that.  
  
"Who the HELL do you think you are that you can copy us like that?!" as she so poetically put it.  
That was just the chance I needed, since I was dying to introduce myself so that that raging blond beauty would now know my name and revere it.  
  
"I am Damion, lord of the underworld of the Negaverse, but you may just call me LORD DAMION," I called from the tree. A little cocky, yes, but I was THE eternal baka back then.  
"A little cocky, eh?" flamed the senshi of fire.  
"Why don't you just buzz off before we trash your bogus senshi," glared the warrior of love.  
And what did I do? I, the ETERNAL baka, just cocked an eyebrow and ever so coyly said, "Really? Is that so? Well fine then, let's see you try."  
I thrusted my hand out in a Nazi-ish fashion, signaling my lackeys to attack.  
Sure, they held their own for quite a while, especially the one I made for Sailor Moon. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was better than the original. Without her Purity Chalest to boost her up, she didn't have much confidence in herself, so the copy was really having fun with her.  
  
Now here was the problem, it didn't take long for Tuxedo Mask to dispatch his copy and he was now going to help Sailor Moon, thus starting to really ruin my beautifully planned concept for capturing Sailor Moon.  
  
So, I attacked Tuxedo Mask. I mean, what would you do if you were in my situation? And don't say leave them alone because it is stupid to take on Tux boy when Sailor Moon is threatened, an aspect I had yet to learn on my own.  
  
I threw my arm back, sword forming in hand, as I jumped down in front of the ever-raging Tux-boy.  
"Get out of my way!" seethed the ever-angry Tuxie, eyes darkening a few shades.  
He pulled out his infamous staff, extending it a few feet.  
  
One look at it, just one look, and I couldn't contain my laughter.   
It was the dumbest weapon I had ever seen!  
"You are threatening me with that...that...STICK!" I snickered. " Don't make me laugh!"  
Stupid move.  
Being preoccupied in laughing it up about his 'stick,' I didn't notice as 'Tuxie' used the stick in question to knock me to the ground, knocking my head with it on my way down.  
Now I know I was a little cocky, and maybe I deserved being clobbered in the head, but I was never one to stay down after the first blow.  
I got up and slashed at the man's stomach, but got only thin air. Damn that man was quick! By the time I realized I had missed, he was already behind me, and ever so happily slammed me on top of the head with that stupid little stick again.  
What was it with that man and using that cane on my head?  
"Stupid stick, eh?" He sneered back at me.  
Honestly, that man just basically helped me with my plan. You see, while he was distracted with me, my lackey was doing its job with Sailor Moon. Any time now she should be knocked out, ready to be taken by, who else, me.  
  
God I needed a longer attention span, for while I was standing there thinking, Tuxie took the initiative to go help the girl in question.  
  
What did I think? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid...   
  
Okay, on to plan B.  
  
All right... so I did the first thing that came to mind.  
I just simply seeped into the ground and popped up behind the girl, bopping her on the head as her *protector * fended off the clone. As the man and his cane were busy, *I* latched on to the stunned Sailor Moon and pulled her through a portal with me.  
  
Jeez, that was too easy! If I had known that, I would have just started out with plan B in the first place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ^-^ * * * ^-^;; * * *-_-;;* * * o_0;; * * * _  
Her eyes turned skyward, as if trying to remember a distant memory. Slowly, after seemingly several minutes of contemplation, she whispered a small "yes" then turned her head to me and asked, "Who is she?"  
The feeling in my throat rose some more as I replied, " She is your rei mai, and that man in black you're thinking of stole her from you in battle, brainwashing her not to remember you." I waved my hand in midair, revealing an image of the man she remembered, whilst she stared on in horror. Sure, I didn't know their names, but that doesn't mean I didn't have an idea as to what they looked like. I created an image of the man in black and Rini, an illusion if you will. He was apparently training her for some reason, but I made it look like he was beating her up badly in the process. Add in a few tears from Rini and it was hook, line, and sinker for Sailor Moon. She would hate that man.   
Yet somehow I felt like I was going to hurl.  
Why was I feeling so guilty about this? I mean my plan was working, but why did it feel so wrong?  
Seeing Sailor Moon looking up at me with complete trust in her eyes, and look at that masked man in utter contempt made that feeling slip away from me. She believed me, she *actually * believed me!  
I continued on in saying that the little girl's name was Rini, and that the man in black was Tuxedo Mask.  
Looking up at me with innocence and a little spark of determination in her eyes, she so calmly replied, "I want her back, and I will fight Tuxedo Mask to do so."  
Though my stomach did a sickening little flip flop, the rest of my body did a silent little cheer.  
She seemed to want a reply from me, so I turned my head down to her, faces inches apart, and replied,  
"Good, and fight him you will. But first we need a plan, and something to call you."  
That was the first time I actually used my head around her and was glad when she nodded her head in agreement.  
"So what should we call you? ...."  
I thought for a moment and looking at her angelic face only one name suited her beauty... "How about Tenshi no Akari?"  
"What does it mean?" she so innocently asked.  
"It means Angel of Light."  
"Beautiful," she breathed.  
" Then that settles it, I'll call you Tenshi for short. Now onto the matter of getting Rini back, you know I'm going to have to debrainwash her, right?"  
She nodded.  
"Now here's how we'll do it...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sky was dark that fateful morning as Tenshi and I set out for our first battle against the senshi together.   
Why does this feel so wrong?   
We went to the local park where many previous attackers had been encountered. I did a quick drawing of a monster that would be good enough to attract the senshi's attention. I made it masculine in physique, giving it possessed triangular white eyes and oily black skin. I gave it demonic black wings and a hunter's bow and arrow that would spit forth fire and ice to anything it shot at. I played a medieval-ish tune on my flute as the oil demon seeped its way out of the paper, making a sickening squishy slithery sound as it went. It dripped out of the tree we were in and landed on the inhabitants below, making the man and woman shriek as their energy was sapped out.  
  
Seven minutes later...  
  
The senshi of Mars was the first to appear, followed by Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and finally Tuxedo Mask with Mini Moon. I made a quick glance up to Tenshi to see her reaction, which to my relief was total rage towards Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground...  
"Let's thrash this oily thing!" Mars called out with the approval of Venus and Jupiter with Jupiter cracking her knuckles in the process.  
"Guys wait! The creature is..." Mercury called out, but her cries fell on deaf ears as the other senshi called out...  
"BURNING MADALIA!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"  
The three powers combined into one gigantic flaming ball of energy cascading down upon the oily creature setting it on fire, as Tuxedo Mask shielded Mini Moon in the distance. The creature ruptured, showering the senshi with greasy globs of its oily self.  
"...highly explosive." Mercury finished.  
"Now you tell us!" complained Mars, exhasperately.  
" Yuck! I'm not going to be able to get this out of my hair for a week!" moaned Venus.  
"Uh guys..." Jupiter called out.  
"What?!" snapped Mars.  
"This stuffs moving!" cried out Jupiter as the creature slowly enraptured her body, already starting to suffocate her.  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
The creature coated Jupiter in shiny black ice.  
" Now Tuxedo Mask!" shouted Mercury.  
Tuxedo Mask threw a bouquet of roses at Jupiter, shattering her icy encasement, causing her to fall in a lifeless heap on the floor.  
Now this threw me, * I * was actually worried about her. Somehow I was interested in two people at once, both from the opposite side...that can't be good. And I was actually relieved when Venus started performing CPR on her.  
Meanwhile the goop started to slither off of Mars and recuperate from being shattered off of Jupiter, creating two separate beings, one male and one female.  
  
The male was again muscular with those same triangular shaped eyes and demonic bat like wings. He turned to the senshi, staring at Mercury intensely and then his whole being set itself aflame.  
While the male itself was covered in flames, the female was composed of sheer ice, with almost human eyes, and angel like wings.  
The two warriors of eternal fire and ice stood side by side, until they charged at the senshi. The archress shot her ice arrow at Jupiter, freezing her in a block of solid ice. While the hunter and huntress chased down the other senshi, Mercury analyzed them.  
After typing a few things into her computer, she called into her communicator to Venus and Mars, "Make the two archers run into each other, the fire and ice will null each other out!"  
"Stop speaking like a text book Mercury!" Venus yelled back.  
"She means," Mars said. "that the fire'll melt the ice, and the ice will put out the fire!"  
"Oh, well why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Venus uttered.  
Mars smacked herself in the head as she ran past Venus, causing the two archers collide, falling to the ground.  
"Now Sailor Moon!" yelled Venus.  
"VENUS!" yelled Mars. "She isn't even here!"  
"Oops."  
"Guys, let's just put our powers together," reasoned Mercury.  
"Right!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
"BURNING MADALIA!"  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"  
And Tuxedo Mask threw in a rose for good measure. This time the creatures blew up, but could not piece themselves back together as they turned back into the piece of paper, burning into one small pile of ash. As Jupiter's encasement melted from her form, Venus looked down at the burning paper, "Now why does this seem familiar?"  
Mars just needed one look.  
"Damion! I know you're up there! Get your chicken shit ass down here and give us Sailor Moon back!" yelled the senshi of Mars.  
  
Now you see I am a good artist, did I say I was a good artist? Well I am. Anyhow, while the battle was raging on with eternal fire and ice, I had made the exact opposite of Akari no Tenshi; I made Kageno Jaki, (evil spirit of darkness). Jaki was another one of my paper monsters, but they didn't have to know that. She, well, kind of looked like Wicked Lady. She had long ebony hair pulled up in twin cone shaped odangos, and wore a black dress with see through sleeves just like Wicked Lady. She had ruby colored eyes and was much taller than Tenshi. Tenshi was decked out in a long white gown that barely swept the floor with white slight stacker sandals. The gown had no sleeves and had straps that snugly hugged the sides of her arms. (For the sleeves, think of Brandy in that Cinderella gown ^_~.)   
  
I just stood there, leaning against the tree of the branch that I stood on. I grinned down to them, and looked at Tenshi and Jaki, "I don't see a Sailor Moon around here, do you see a Sailor Moon around here?" Both Tenshi and Jaki shook their heads no.  
The senshi looked up, and did a double take.  
"Sailor Moon!"  
"Serena." Tuxedo Mask breathed.  
"Noh uh...Don't look at me like that Tux-boy! I am NOT Sailor Moon, but you do have something that I want," called out Tenshi.  
"Serena! Don't you recognize us? It's me, Mina...Don't you remember? A-and that's Darian, your true love, the one you fought so hard to get back from Beryl, don't you remember anything?" Venus pleaded.  
"I am NOT Serena; don't you guys get it? I am not Sailor Moon! I am not one of you, and that bastard took my little sister! Now if you guys will excuse me, I have some business to attend to!" Tenshi yelled back.  
"The time is now right, go and get your sister back." I whispered to Tenshi.  
They both jumped to the ground, standing back to back. "So you guys will stop calling me those silly names, I might as well tell you my real name. I am Akari no Tenshi..."  
"And I am Kageno Jaki..."  
"So back off from my sister!"  
She glared down at Tuxedo Mask as he shielded Mini Moon, while Jaki glared down at the other senshi. Tenshi started heading down towards Tuxie, while the other senshi tried to interfere. Truly enjoying toying with the other senshi's minds, Jaki stepped in front of the others, "Noh huh." She said while waving a finger in front of them, "Mustn't interfere, master's orders." A devious grin pushed itself upon her face, "I know there is hatred in there, so lets just push it out a little bit." She put her hands up above her head as if waiting for some omniscient power to come to her, "Forces of wind and water..." Uranus and Neptune look up, eyes glowing scarlet, "Forces of Fire and Ice..." Mercury and Mars begin to glow, "I command you to let your true feelings to show through!" She turns to Mercury and Mars, "I know they have mistreated you, treated you like babies when we all know you could have whooped their asses, now is your chance to prove it, attack!" Mars and Mercury charged at Neptune and Uranus as Jaki turned towards Pluto, Venus, and Jupiter, "I call upon the forces of time, lightning, and love...I know what it is like to live your life in isolation, and because of them, Pluto, that you have had to live eons of it...Don't you want to get out of this life...Don't you want revenge?"  
"Yes," breathed Pluto.  
"Aren't you tired of being bossed around by this being that isn't even here for half of the battles? That lives like a hermit for most of her life? Don't you think you would be a better leader Venus? Don't you think you deserve it? Don't you just wish for the times while you were still Sailor V? Where you called the shots? Destroy her now, and you will reign supreme!"  
While Venus began her fight with Pluto, Jaki walked up behind the entranced Jupiter, putting her hands on the Jovian's shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Don't you see them out there, fighting YOUR battle? They think you are weak...that you can't defend yourself. They are the reason you can't have a normal life...that you have to fight all your life. They have taken your freedom...Take it back."  
With that Jupiter joined in the fight.  
  
She had just about reached Tuxedo Mask as Jaki came up behind her, hands on her shoulders, whispering in her ear, "So, need my help? ...I mean, look at what I did to the senshi!" She gestured towards the battle.  
"No. This one is mine. It's personal."  
She got up to Tuxedo Mask as Rini cowered behind his cape. "Rini, go for cover, but don't go too far incase I need you, okay?"   
"K."  
Rini runs to the nearest rooftop, and sits on it.  
Tuxedo Mask gets into a fighting stance, "Serena, don't do this! We are your friends! Rini (gestures to her) is your daughter... our daughter...please believe me."  
"Liar!" Tenshi shrieked as she threw a warning beam of light at Tuxie's foot.  
"I am telling you the truth! What has Damion told you? What has he done to you?!"  
"Nothing, just shown me the light! Why was she beside you?! What have you done to my little sister?!"  
"Nothing! She is OUR daughter! You have to believe me!"  
"Liar!"  
Tenshi jumped on Tuxedo Mask, throwing punches into his face. Helpless to really stop her, (I mean, what could he do? Beat up the love of his life? *rolls eyes * Yeah...right...) he pleaded to her, "Serena, please, stop..."  
"Come on! Why aren't you fighting back?! Huh you little wimp?! Afraid to fight a little girl?! You shouldn't be, considering what you did to my sister?!"   
I smacked my head, damn, wish she didn't bring up that subject.   
Finally able to grab Tenshi's hands, he asked in shock, "What? What do you believe I have done to Rini?"  
With tears in her eyes, still trying to pound on Tuxedo Mask, she yelled at him, "You beat her Tuxedo Mask! I saw you do it with that stupid cane of yours!"  
With her wrists grasped firmly by his, still staring in disbelief, he whispered, "I didn't do that. You know I didn't do that. Who lead you to believe that?"  
"He did! I saw it with my own eyes! You hurt my little sister."  
"No, I didn't," he whispered, trying to calm and soothe the raging blond.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Then believe me."  
Tenshi looked up and saw Rini standing over them with eyes that seemed mad at first, but then turned to concern.  
"Believe me," continued Rini. "Daddy would NEVER hurt me. What you saw must have been fake. You were deceived Momma...If you don't believe me, then just look in his eyes."  
Tenshi carefully pulled off Tuxedo Mask's domino, revealing his deep blue eyes. He looked so sad.  
"Listen to your heart instead of your head Momma, it won't deceive you."  
Tenshi, no Serena, no longer tried to fight, form slouching slightly, whispered, "No, he could not have hurt you." And with that she faded back into her school uniform, passing out onto a slightly bewildered Tuxedo Mask.  
"Serena?! Speak to me! Are you alright?" Cried a scared Tuxedo Mask, shaking the girl's small form.  
Suddenly, Jaki was vaporized from her spot by an invisible force. No time to cry out in pain, no paper even left behind. Nothing stood there, but a charred spot in the ground. All of the senshi stopped fighting; gasping for breath on the ground, almost all passed out. Above the desperate man, Tuxedo Mask, and his unconscious love, hovered Jarod, all decked out in that dull gray uniform we all had to wear, glaring down at me.  
"Damion! Not only did you not complete your mission, but you were also fraternizing with another from the other side. Alsessaly is displeased. He has disowned you, and as an assassin, I have been sent to carry out your death sentence," yelled Jarod but then whispered, "I'm sorry."  
"But first," he said as he looked down at the couple below. "I must take care of some other business. I must kill your associate."  
Forming an ice dagger, he readied himself to strike the oblivious man.  
"Goodbye!" he yelled as he thrusted the dagger towards the couple on the ground.  
"Look out!" the others called out, but there wasn't enough time for Tuxie to react.  
The sickening sound of shredding flesh echoed throughout the park as I fell on top of the bewildered Tuxie, side unfortunately bleeding all over the still unconscious Serena.   
Struggling to stand, holding my side, I got up and glared at Jarod, feeling saddened somewhat that our friendship had to end this way. Wind blowing through my tousled hair, I called upon my unused power, one I hated for its destruction, but the only one powerful enough to get Jarod to run...fast.  
I quickly told the senshi to get out of here and run, if they valued their lives, and that of their unconscious princess, then called out, "Fires of the underworld, aid me in destroying this man...Hell's Flame!"   
Fire poured out of me, out of all my wounds and hurt, and crawled up my body, up my arms and out of my palms, straight for Jarod. Seeing as to what the heck I was doing, Jarod fled the scene, getting singed up and down his left side as he went through the portal. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.  
*******  
While in my passed out state, I had the weirdest dream. I was in a dark room, a cavern perhaps. My voice echoed around me at the tiniest whisper. I saw Serena in front of me, my tenshi. I started to run to her and she seemingly to I. I kept running, but got no where, but she seemed to be going somewhere. Almost to me, but suddenly she turns. She goes to the left, and into someone else's arms.  
Endymion.  
She kisses him, and becomes Neo Queen Serenity, and he becomes King Endymion. As he holds her, Rini appears in front of them. This happy family depresses me, but before I have time to dwell on it any longer, something brown and large swings at me like the pendulum of a clock, no, more like a wrecking ball. It slammed into me, but instead of breaking me, it caused me to sneeze. After a few more swipes of the brown object, I awoke to find myself in a hospital bed, Sailor Jupiter staring at me from above.  
"I saw what you did...I know the others wouldn't believe me, that I would have been strong enough to be conscious, but I did see what you did. That was very brave of you to do for the enemy," she admitted, her voice shaky as she spoke to me.  
"No, she is not the enemy. Didn't you hear? I was disowned. I belong to no side, I have no friend or foe, I have no family. It doesn't matter what happens to me now."  
She was about to open her mouth to say something, but then Sailor Moon walked in.  
"I have come to thank you for what you did, though I did not see it, few have in fact. Even though you were disowned, you fought to protect us, saving us. For that I thank you. ... You are probably wondering how you got here...We found you a few minutes after you told us to leave, twenty feet around you scorched, you yourself unconscious. For being so kind, we will help you for actions speak louder than words, so with your permission, I would like to purify you with the silver crystal," replied Sailor Moon, sounding more like Neo Queen Serenity than herself. Do not ask how I know this, for even I don't know how I know this.  
"Please," I began. "Don't purify me. Check in my heart to see if I am good, but please do not purify me."  
"Why?"  
"I want to help...I want to help you...I want to help the others. I cannot live as a norm," I said.  
And with that she checked me with the silver crystal, and finding that I was truly good, she let me stay. Perhaps, if given some time, and if not for the fights, Jupiter, no Lita and I could have become closer... but it was not to be. Though I had grown fond of her, I never found out if she even liked me. She was killed by my father, my damn father!   
Oh well, I can't think of this any more. I am too tired and sad. Besides, I have to start school tomorrow, bleck! So I should just go to bed...sigh. To think that I have to relearn everything I already know. Bah!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's notes:  
I put the author's notes on the bottom, because when they're on the top, I am not always sure that my computer downloaded them right and that I got the whole story. Putting them on the bottom just shows that you got the story until the end.  
I slipped in a few Japanese words here and there, so here are their translations.  
'Baddies' is a lame little term I thought I'd use for a bad guy to save space, baka means fool or idiot, and rei mai means little sister.  
  
Long chapter, compared to the last one, ne?  
Thank you if you've made it this far. Please email me. I need to know how this turned out!  
If you liked this story so far, email me. It would keep me going!  
Have I emphasised enough on the emailing part? Send your mail to isis@sailorjupiter.com . 


	3. Chapter two: Jarod

As in yogurt, stuff on the bottom!  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Chapter Two: Jarod  
  
I had not always fought for the light. I too was once in darkness.  
  
Ever since I was born, I was alone. I was immediately given up for adoption, and was adopted by General Phoenix of the king's continental army. Why he adopted me, I don't know. Maybe he felt power in my aura, only he knows.  
  
I never really had a family; my life consisted of training. Right from the start, I was in training. I was taught sign language before I could walk or talk. Then, when I was able to walk, I was taught command signals, and how to carry out orders. On my fourth birthday I was being trained the skills of a swordsmen, and by my fifth birthday I was already in pre-algebra. They trained me to be the perfect killing machine. When they told me to eat, I ate. When they told me to sleep, I slept. And when they told me to fight, I fought. By the age of seven, I out mastered the swords master, and by the age of ten, I had learned all of the skills of magic that they had to teach me. They had nothing left to teach me.  
  
There weren't any mirrors in the facility where I lived. I never saw my own face, I never knew who I really was. I didn't even know my own hair color because it was buzzed and didn't have even the slightest clue as to what my eye color was. That didn't bother me though, my life was filled with work deploying mock missions for the adults all around me. I craved approval and would do anything to get it. I would even have walked to the moon without a suit on if it would please them.  
  
I thought that I knew everything there was to life, I thought that I was even smarter than the teachers themselves were. But they tripped me up, threw in an element I did not understand.  
Friendship.  
I had just turned ten recently, and I was lying on my bed doing my usual sit-ups when someone slipped a small piece of paper under my door. I looked up at the clock, 10:30 a.m. Too early for training to begin. Curiously, I got up and went over to pick up the paper.  
  
It read:  
My office, NOW!  
-General Phoenix  
  
"What did HE want?" I scoffed to myself as I started heading towards his office.  
Quietly I opened his door and stepped in. There in front of me stood a small creature. It resembled a man, but it was too small. Was it some freak experiment or something? I didn't know, and didn't want to wait around for it to attack me to find out. I immediately jumped into a fighting stance, ready to attack it if it moved a nano-meter closer. I didn't know what the hell it was!  
  
Apparently it didn't know what the heck I was either, for it jumped into the same fighting stance.  
  
While standing there, I sized it up, and it sized me up. It was about my size, and semi built up. It had short brown hair, same dull, gray uniform as me, and dark brown eyes that flashed dangerously at me. Funny, I knew more about it than me.  
"What the hell is *that*?!" I called out to my commander.  
The creature heard that, and it and my commander just burst out laughing. I found it to be very UN-amusing.  
"What is so DAMN funny?!" I yelled to the two of them.  
You see, I had never seen a child in my life before in my life, even though I was one. I didn't know exactly * who * or * what * I was, they seemed to leave that part out on me.  
When they had finished laughing, General Phoenix reached in his drawer and pulled out something shiny. Turning it towards me, he explained, " This is a mirror, and you and this little guy over here are *boys *."  
I walked up to the mirror, seeing my face for the first time in my entire life. I stared at my reflection, shocked. I had light blond hair, and hazel, almost tan, eyes. My face was rather oval, but I knew at least that already. I stared at myself, I had an identity.  
I glanced over at the boy behind me and then back at myself. We seemed so alike, yet so different. I had light hair and eyes; he had dark hair and eyes. We seemed like day and night. What did Phoenix want with me?  
  
Clearing his throat, General Phoenix continued, "Jarod, meet Damion. He will be your sparing partner from now on."  
I sized Damion up once again, "Hmph...this will be easy."  
Damion called back, "Yeah right! I may be a prince, but I will not be beaten easily."  
  
```````````````  
No kidding when he said it wouldn't be easy. We began practice right away. At first he was toying with me, making random jabs towards me that were easily thwarted by my sword. He was testing for my weak points. Satisfied in not finding many, he began jabbing for my heart and stomach, slicing for my arms and head, trying to trip my feat from beneath me, and I blocked each and every blow. For once, I was actually met with a challenge, and though profusely perspiring, I loved it.  
  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"Snoooaaxxxx!...Snoaaaaaaxxxxx!!!"  
From within the darkness, I could hear some strange noise. It sort of sounded like a pig, but somewhat human. Either way, the noise was so repulsive it brought me out of my semi-conscious state after I had presumably collapsed on the floor.  
Slowly my eyes drifted open, revealing me to be in another gray room of sorts. Above me levitated a charcoal gray crystal, glowing in its own color, emitting an energy I knew all too well. I knew I wouldn't be getting up for a while, so I turned my head to the source of that awful noise...Damion.  
  
I never heard snoring before, lord knows I never snored. *Hears Damion's voice in the back of his head, "Yeah...right..."* Anyhow, there he was, just laying there lazily on his stomach, drool oozing out of his mouth while he grinned happily. What was so damn funny that he was dreaming about? Being the now for some reason jealous sort over matters like this, I turned my now feeling heavy head over towards Damion yelling, "Hey twinkle toes! Wake up!" He mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'Five more minutes mommy, just five more minutes,' and rolled right back over. The nerve of him! I yelled at him again. "Yo! Momma's boy, wake up!" And with that he looked up and glared at me. How could he move so easily with this energy being pored into us? Perhaps he some how had this treatment longer than I...I don't know.  
  
Anyhow, that is how our days went from then on, until we were 16. We would fight all day long, learning new techniques, new spells, getting better every day. Then we'd collapse on the floor and receive energy from the crystal of souls.  
  
Soon, I was to discover that Damion had not completed his mission and had joined the other side. I was told to take his place and finish off the senshi, and as the assassin I was, I could not refuse.   
  
First I was to take care of the Outers as they called them. I took care of Pluto first; I was to attack her at the gates of time. I came up behind her, intending on getting her with the dagger in hand, but seemingly sensing my presence, she swung around, using her time staff to knock me to the floor.  
  
She glared down at me amongst the mists. "Who dares to threaten the life of the Keeper of Time?!"  
"I do!" I yelled back at her.  
"Ah, Jarod, don't you know it is stupid to take on the ageless senshi of time?"  
She mocked me! She actually mocked ME! But I was in such a shock that she knew who I was, that all I could do was sputter back at her, "How do you know my name?!"  
"I know all and see all, and you had better not mess with me unless you wish to die."  
Now this affected my ego, so I decided to have at it with her. A staff-like spear formed in my hand as we had basically a duel of the sticks. A swipe at my head...misses...A swipe at my feet...jump! Many jabs and swipes were made between us, until she decided on a swipe at my feet, and a deadly scream, which I barely avoided by leaping through the air above the attack, landing behind Pluto, thrusting the spear into her heart through her back. The ageless senshi of time died at my hands. Later I did regret it.  
  
Next up was to get the other 3 outers. I thought to myself,   
I caught them at dinner. Perhaps it was their anniversary, or something, but the table was set up with candles and fancy china. Uranus was balking at using china, but Neptune was saying it was for a special occasion as she grasped Uranus's hand. If I didn't want to see more than I paid for, I'd have to attack now. I snuck up behind Uranus, preparing to strike. Fear flashed through Neptune's eyes causing Uranus to turn around, sending my blade right into her stomach. She immediately fell to the floor as Neptune rushed to her fallen lover, yelling, "Hakura!" This gave me the chance to get her as well. I called out an incantation forming an ice shard above the stricken girl, hurtling it into the aqua haired girl. Hakura shrieked, "Michelle!" just before it hit, slicing through both of them.  
  
Now time to find Saturn. I heard a baby's cry from the other room. I thought to myself,   
Going into the other room, surely enough, I found baby Saturn. Or should I say baby Hotaru from the bunny stuffed animal with her name sewn on it. I am supposed to kill this...this child! She is so defenseless, so young! I shake my head. "I can't do it!" I yell to no one in general. I guess that was the first time I heard my conscious.   
I cradled the babe in my arms as I carried her to the nearest adoption clinic, leaving her bundled up in a blanket, cradled in a basket with the name Hotaru Tomoe pinned to the blanket. Quickly knocking on the door, I played an emergency version of ding-dong ditch as I ran away, glancing behind my shoulder as a bewildered staff member took her in.  
  
That was the one kind thing I did for the senshi. Later I would fight them day in and day out in a war of arbitration, but everyone was being worn out, even Damion and I. When Alsessaly decided to lure in the senshi by kidnapping Greg and Molly, I drew the line. More innocents being drug into the war of the mystical. I couldn't stand it, and so I decided to fight for the good, in secret if I had to, but I never got the chance. When I finally got to warn Damion, Greg was already taken and I was thrown into a battle that we couldn't win.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Sorry that the chapter was so short, but I don't have much to say on Jarod's behalf, and the plot line of his past is kind of explained in the other two chapters. _ 


	4. Chapter three: Angela

Chapter 3: Angela  
(O) (O)  
/ (((( * )))) \  
/ ~ ; ~ \  
/ ~ \  
"Happy birthday sweet heart," a woman cast in shadows cooed.   
"Mother," I murmured.   
It was my 8th birthday and Daddy had a surprise for me.  
"Come here Angel," called my father from his room.  
I knew that he was going to give me that surprise so I rushed off into the room.  
Dad was shrouded in a heavenly glow as he dug in his closet looking for something.  
Finally he came out of the closet with a dust-covered box in hand.  
My anxious face slowly turned solemn, for, judging by his face, I knew that what he was going to give me was of uttermost importance and that it was almost sacred to him.  
I stood there, staring at him as he kneeled before me, slowly setting the box upon the ground at my feet.  
As he lifted the lid off, dust sifted off like sand from years of being untouched.  
Slowly his hand drifted in the box, and I could have sworn I heard him say under his breath, " I hope you don't mind..."  
He pulled out a small locket.  
" It was Rini's," he said as he held the locket out to me.  
Now normally when my dad held something out for me I would grab it in three seconds flat, but this was different. This was special.  
Slowly, I reached my hand out for the locket, unsure if I should really touch it.  
"What's this for Daddy?"  
"I think you're old enough to defend yourself; this is a tool you can use."  
And then I touched it.  
It began to glow a golden light, as did the other items in the box. The door to the locket unfolded, exposing the Silver Crystal within it.   
The little items in the box turned into little balls of light, in their respective colors, and flew into the locket.  
Something inside me compelled me to say "Heavenly Metamorphosis!"   
I felt as though I could see myself from outside my body.  
I was encased in golden light as I could feel ribbons of pure light wrapping my body as I was doubled over to touch my feet. My back sprung back as golden butterflies flew past my flowing hair as my tiara formed at my head. A black choker formed at my neck and wrist length gloves formed on my hands. My body started to slowly spin as my skirt formed around my waist, with a band of crimson red and a band of pale yellow color above it, formed at the edges of it. Last but not least a single golden butterfly flew into my ear creating earrings that looked like two interlocked halos. I appeared before a mirror and stared awestruck at my latest transformation. At first I didn't realize it was me, but then the words formed on my mouth, Sailor Halos.  
  
I didn't have time to react; the world around me suddenly turned a fiery red.  
It was hot, I felt like as though I was burning from the inside out.  
The windows broke open revealing a man levitating in mid air.  
He just stood there with his arms crossed glaring at us through the blazing inferno.  
I was scared witless and hid behind the couch.  
He had chocolate brown hair that was beginning to turn gray. There were two predominant gray streaks on each side, and brown eyes that burned into your soul. For some reason, he insisted on wearing what I call a ridiculous knight's uniform.  
  
He glared down at my parents.  
"Ah so there are the two that got away. Well, it's time to pay the piper. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, the easy way is less painful, mind you." He called out to my parents.  
I didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.  
My mother called out to him, " Why do you even bother asking that question anymore? You already know the answer; it's the same as the last time you asked us. The hard way."  
She pulled out some sort of henshin pen while my dad pulled out some sort of weird gemstone.  
They yelled out something I couldn't understand. It sounded something like, something-crystal power.  
Blinding light filled the room as they transformed into their senshi form.  
"Let's have it then."  
The man started out by pulling out his sword, the blade glowing with a menacing light.  
Father unsheathed his sword, lunging at the man.  
The man easily dodged the onslaught my father sent at him, laughing at every attempt my father made.  
" Oh come on now, you can do better than that. Haven't you learned anything since the last time we fought?" the man taunted.  
" I don't know, haven't you?" asked my father as he ducked just in time as my mother called out,  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sending out an arrow of pure fire at the man.  
He let a devilish howl as it hit him square in the chest, setting him on fire.  
He fell to the ground and immediately started rolling.  
"Gees, Alsessaly, you seem to be getting dumber every time we meet." My father called out.  
Alsessaly hobbled up, holding his half-scorched face in his right hand and his still pulsating sword in his left hand. He let loose a shock wave that knocked my parents to the ground.  
Memories began to pulsate through my already confused brain.   
What seemed to be a past memory, that was not of my own, flashed through my head.   
I remembered him looking that way before, through someone else's eyes.  
I could feel the pain of the attack that was about to hit them; it felt like someone threw a boulder, except it went straight through me.  
He was going to kill my parents the same way as he had done to other's before.  
No! I couldn't let him do that!  
He began to throw his arm back, menacing dark energy radiating from his palm, ready to attack.   
He threw it just as I jumped out of my hiding spot in front of my parents. I yelled out the first thought that ran through my mind.  
"Heavenly wall block!"  
The dark energy hit me full force, knocking me to the ground, but my parent's were unscathed.  
"Angela!" my mother called out to me.  
My body ached with the crushing pain that was meant for my parents.   
It felt like hell, but I ordered my body up and glared at the surprised man before me.  
He saw the look I was giving him, and his face turned from shock to utter amusement.  
"Hmm... She looks just like you Rei. Who is she, Chibi Mars?" he mused.  
"No," I called from my crouched position on the floor. "My name is Sailor Halos!"  
With that I leapt from the floor as a golden saber formed in my hand.  
"Righteous Saber!"  
Light of the purest of white emitted through the saber as it cut into my enemy, leaving a six inch cut along the right side of his face.  
"And you'd better remember that!" I yelled to the man below my small form.  
Where I got the idea to do that, or that attitude is beyond me, but my thoughts were short lived as the man below me threw me off to the side, sending me soaring into a wall.  
My mother saw me hit and her face turned from amusement into pure hatred.  
"Don't touch my daughter," she shrieked, pulling out a parchment.  
"Evil spirit, Disperse!"  
The parchment stuck to Alsessally's already bloodied face.  
His eyes, those devilish brown eyes, stared up at the parchment in the middle of his forehead as he merely reached up and ripped it off.  
"Really, did you honestly think that would work?"  
He swiftly turned his palm towards himself; seven daggers appeared clutched within his hand.  
He flashed his devilish grin as he chucked his daggers at my father, pinning him to the wall.  
"Let's not have any interference this time. This fight is between me and you only."   
He called out to mother, chucking some more at me, pinning me to the opposite wall.   
" And that includes mini brat too."  
My mother's eyes turned to a shade of amber that I had never seen before, giving off a look of pure ice.  
"Fine."  
"Let the games begin."  
He twirled his blade around in his hand once and got in a fighting stance as mother picked up the sword of her pinned husband.  
This time Alsessaly was the first to move. He slashed at my mother's head, but the blade only met thin air as it whizzed past my mother's momentarily bowed head.   
He called out as my mother slashed at his abdomen, "See, I told you I'd have you bow to me one day!"  
"Why don't you just shove it," she yelled as he sliced at her now flying form as it leapt over his head, landing behind him.   
Planting her foot firmly in his behind, she finished her sentence, " up your ass!"  
He went careening to the ground face first, letting out an angered growl.  
"You'll pay for that!"  
He sprung up at my mother's bounding form, slashing at her side, singeing her arm, causing her to stumble a few steps backwards.  
I could feel it too; I wanted to double over. How was it that I was feeling this?  
Mother threw her sword to the ground deciding that it was better to take advantage of her senshi capabilities.  
"Burning Madalia!"  
Dad ripped himself from the wall and called out his own attack to join hers.  
"Mars Firestorm!"  
The two attacks joined as one to form one colossal fireball that hurled itself towards Alsessaly.  
Let's just say he didn't want to be hit by that, because he decided to throw in his own attack.  
"Hell's Fire!"  
I could feel an explosion coming on; the searing pain was growing within me, causing me to get an adrenaline rush that allowed me to wrench myself from the wall and jump for cover.   
The three attacks collided with a small boom, then silence.   
Small waves of energy resounded off of the white ball that had formed at the collision point, jarring into their source of power, knocking the senshi and Alsessaly to the ground.   
The ground suddenly felt as if it were quaking as the center of the energy orb collapsed, creating a sonic boom.   
My parents were sent flying into a wall, causing blood to trickle out of my mother's mouth and my dad's vision to cloud over with blood.   
Alsessaly skidded across the room via the floor into the other wall. I could hear his bones crack on impact.  
My mother was knocked unconscious, and it looked like my dad's back was broken.   
Alsessaly slowly scrambled to his feet, holding his ribs with one hand and slowly propping himself against the other wall off of his broken leg with the other hand.   
"I hate to resort to this," he quietly spoke as he slid his hand form his ribs to behind his back, pulling out a simple revolver.   
Shakily he pointed the pistol towards my physically impaled parents and shot each of them. Blood oozed out of my mother's stomach and father coughed up blood from his wound in the lung.  
Where was I when all of this was happening? Hiding like a scared little rabbit.  
My parents were still partially alive and I was hiding.  
It's my fault they are dead. Because of my eternal stupidity my parents are dead.  
Alsessaly must have noticed that they were still breathing, because he hobbled over to the gas stove and turned on the gas, but no flame, letting it run a little.  
I realized what he was doing a little too late.  
I ran towards him, as he was half in the portal.  
I just about reached him when he suddenly let loose a small fireball from his finger, the only thing left in the room.   
That small fireball began to swell into a hurtling mass as it expanded in the room.  
I tried to turn and run, but the flames engulfed the area that I was in, engulfing me.   
But somehow, the flames didn't touch me.   
Some invisible force was keeping the flames from me.   
I looked at my mother and father lying there on the floor. My dad was staring intently at me with fire in his eyes; he looked as though he was absorbing the fire that was meant for me, and it was killing him.   
Shakily I looked at my mother who seemed to be mouthing a plea to the heavens above with tears in her eyes.  
She seemed to be pleading with some unknown force, asking for its help. Suddenly everything seemed to stop, even the fire around me.   
A burst of golden light appeared amidst of all the chaos.   
From it stepped a young man of about 16. He had caramel brown hair and warm brown eyes.   
He was dressed in a seemingly black tuxedo that shone a hint of green when caught by the light. He had a flowing cape and a simple white mask covered up his face.  
He reached his hand out towards me and for some reason I cowered from him.  
He looked at me with eyes of pure sorrow and in the gentlest voice I have ever heard he asked, "Why are you cowering from me little one? You know who I am, you have no reason to be afraid."  
"Damion..."I whispered, though I know I had never seen him in my life. Somehow, though, I knew that he'd never hurt me, that he was good.  
Slowly I reached my hand for his. "See, that's much better," he cooed. Our hands met and we were gone in a flash of light.  
The second we were gone the flames resumed, engulfing my mother, then my father. Ripping at their flesh, destroying what was left of them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I shot straight up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. I grasped my pounding heart while gasping for breath.  
God, why was I having those dreams again?  
...Alsessaly must be near.  
  
Suddenly she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. Out of reflex, she snapped back to face the person, trying to slap them in the face.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Cool down, it's just me... I heard you scream. Are you okay?" asked Damion.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," I whispered still looking down at my knees for shame of almost attacking him. He who had saved me from the fire.  
  
I didn't realize it, but my body was involuntarily trembling. Noticing that, Damion wrapped his arms around my frail, shaking form.  
  
"What's wrong Angela? You don't normally shake like this." He tried to soothe me with his words.  
  
" I dreamed about that night, the night that my parents died."  
  
He looked down at me with those gentle eyes, saddened somewhat.  
  
" It's alright. They'll be alright this time, I'll make sure of it," he cooed.  
  
" I know, but, it felt so real this time. I think Alsessaly is coming."  
  
"I felt it too. I dreamed of Lita and Serena's death. HE is coming and we had better be ready. Something feels different this time, and we had better be prepared."  
  
"Well of course it's going to be different this time, I'm here. My family isn't going to die, and neither are any of the senshi."  
  
"I hope so," he said eyes downcast.  
  
Now you see, Damion is just like a big brother to me, and no matter how sad I am, I just can't stand seeing him depressed like me. So what did I do? Just what any other * crazy * sister would do...  
I reached my hands behind me and started tickling at his sides. Yeah, I know that no normal sister would actually do that, but did I ever say that I was normal? I'm waiting...  
Anywho, he is really ticklish there and it would cheer him up. Besides, if he were in here, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and besides, I actually have to go to school tomorrow, bleck!  
Damion started laughing, and hard! Tears began to roll down his face as he declared uncle, but I wasn't really willing to stop picking on him yet.  
I stopped long enough for him to get up and start heading towards the door.  
5...4...3...2...1...time to attack!  
I thundered down the hall after him, making things fall to the floor in the process.  
Eventually I stopped torturing him around 1 a.m. and went back to bed, drifting off to sleep an hour later.  
My eyes drifted close to dream a dream through someone else's eyes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
I was standing alone in a battlefield...wait... I am not alone. There are others, yes others. Ones with short blue hair, long wheat blond hair, chestnut brown hair, long ruddy ebony-crimson hair and... the goddess with long silken tendrils of gold. She is just perfect in every way... eyes so blue... lips so soft and plush...just begging to be kissed...  
  
What the...? Those lips just turned to a frown...something's wrong, but what? I turn my head to the left seeing a menacing man with muddy brown hair, mused with streaks of silver on either side. He's smiling; something's off with it though...What is he thinking? Something is wrong... He stares at my Odango dangerously...threateningly.  
  
I call out to him, yelling something unknown. That grin, that dangerous grin of his, swiftly turns to a frown as he turns towards the senshi calling out to them. Jupiter steps in front of my Odango, challenging him. He seriously looks pissed and sends forth energy, knocking them down, leaving my Odango all alone.  
I try to get to her...to protect her, but something is holding me down. I look up and can almost make out a figure, but who? Male or female, I cannot tell. I protest, trying to get up, pleading with the figure to let me up, but it is unyielding. The other senshi start to wake...god, I hope they can help my Odango...  
  
The man grins devilishly at Odango's last comment and lets loose what seems to be a spear of fire at Odango. I try to get my attacker off me as the spear hurtles towards my love. The sickening sound of flesh shredding echoes throughout the abyss as the unpalatable smell of burning flesh enters my nostrils.  
I open my eyes, expecting to see my bloodied Odango lifeless on the floor, but instead I see something that makes my attacker fall off me, fingers no longer clenched around my throat.  
  
Wheat blond hair intermixed with a boiling crimson cascades all around a steadily stilling body on the floor. My Odango bounds down to the failing blond on the floor as the others power up their attacks towards the aging man. Odango sweeps her hand over the dimming blonde's hair, sweeping the blood stained locks from the steadily chilling forehead, tears streaming down her face. The declining blond tries to console the desolate blonde. Even as her life steadily leaves her, she tries to console the stricken leader, even as her last breath fades from her chilled form, face frozen in an almost calm sorrow.   
  
Tears welling within my eyes, I turn towards my attacker...the attacker that cost one of my senshi their life. Blood boiling in my veins intermixed with tears cascading down my face, I charge towards my stupefied attacker fists balled to enstil a blow. My fist almost in contact with HIS face, I catch a glimpse of fogged gold hair.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wake up and roll over in bed, staring murderously at the digital alarm clock beside my bed. 3:30am...  
Groaning, I flip over and go back to sleep.  
  



	5. Chapter four

Author: Lady Hiko  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/ladyhiko  
Rating: PG.  
Chapter: 4 'A Spirited Beginning'  
  
The sun shone brightly as it drifted over our sleeping heroine, bathing her in its glow, annoying her to wake up.   
Poke! Poke!  
"Snoax...Just one more minute mommy, and then I'll get up...just one more minute...snoax..." she mumbled, swinging her arm in the air trying to dissuade me.  
No, this was not Serena, if that is what you were thinking, but another holder of power, one that was born under difficult circumstances to be held to the most saddening job.  
I look down at her, so cute, almost a little sister if you ask me. I'd have to say that Jarod would have to agree with me on that one, they are the closest thing to a family I've got. I stare down at her for another moment before I have to wake her for the one thing we all dread, school.  
Poke! Poke!  
"Oh mommy, just one more minute and I'll get up okay? You can take Mister Snuggles if you want, just let me sleep one more minute mommy...."  
  
Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!  
"Angelaaaaa...."  
No movement.  
"That's it!" I mumble as I push her off of the bed.  
  
*~Angela~*  
On the floor, I sleepily open my eyes and see Damion.  
"Groaaaaannnn.... Damion! Why did you have to wake me up?!"  
With amusement in his voice, he asks, "Do you realize how late we are?"  
"What?!" With the blankets still around me, I hopped off the floor, only to land flat on my face.  
"Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"   
"Because you're so funny when you're late."  
Gritting my teeth, I got out of the tangled mass of blankets around me on the floor and up to usher him out.  
"Grrrrrrr... Out! Out!...Out! Out! OUT! Because of you I'm late!"  
Damion now securely outside my door, I rushed to put on my uniform, making sure my earrings (two peculiar set of hooked hoop earrings,) are securely fastened in place, I ran out the door.  
  
Damion and Jarod were no where behind me.  
  
I didn't have time to go back and get them; I was too late as it is... And on my first day!  
I rounded the corner to the Juuban High School; I was never told where it was, but somehow I knew. Something was nagging me at the back of my mind, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
And then it hit me, literally.  
Darian was always jogging at this hour, and I smacked right into him. How Serena of me.  
"Oof!" I uttered as I fell on my keister, yep right on my keister...Thank Kami I didn't fall on him. I know for certain that Serena would have killed me.  
"Ouch!" He mumbled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasai," I mumbled with my head bowed.  
"It's okay," and he offered his hand to me.  
One problem, I couldn't get up, as another body landed on me with a resounding thud.   
Now I'll give you one guess as to who was on top of me...well you really don't need that guess, it was Odango Atama of course.  
So there I was, tangled in a mass of golden hair, the golden hair of a screaming blond asking poor Darian as to who I was.  
"What the?! DARIAN! WHO IS THIS GIRL AND WHY AM I ON TOP OF HER?!"  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
So there I was, flattened on the ground, only partially to the girl's weight, but more by her stare. If she stared any more intensely at me; I swear, my hair would catch fire!  
  
"Who are you, and what were you doing with MY Darien?"  
  
"Eh...eh...Nothing. I just accidentally ran into him?  
Not buying it.  
Waving my hands in a frantic matter, I quickly stammered, "Really! It's the truth!"  
Swiftly to change the subject, I stuck out my hand, "My name is Angela...Angela Hopeno."  
Staring at my hand as if it belonged to some alien force, Serena took my hand and swiftly shook it. One pump only.  
"Serena Tsukino..."  
"Well, nice meeting ya, but I've gotta go! Ja ne!"  
  
~~~~Serena~~~~ (Later in first hour)  
  
  
Just then there was a small knock on the door, causing my Spanish teacher to finally shut up about cognates or whatever. Upon opening the door her face lit up and some odd array of word came flying out... as if I could ever understand her anyways, whether speaking Spanish or Japanese.  
Taking a step back, a young girl about my age stepped into the room. She had mid-length raven hair and her eyes blue. She seemed somewhat taller than me and looked somewhat familiar.  
  
My head shot up from the desk.  
  
Before I could open my mouth to say anything, another person walked in behind her. An incredibly hot guy MUCH taller than I...I'd say Darien's height, with caramel brown hair and hazel eyes. They stepped towards the front of the class and bowed to the 'professora'.   
Tugging them the rest of the way, Professora Kegerbower turned to rest of the class and began, "Hola classe. We have two more new students. Meet..."  
She turned to Angela and whispered something, and turned back to the class.  
"Angela and Damion. Er- why don't you two introduce yourselves?"  
Angela went to go first, stepping to the middle of the class and making a modest bow, hands clutched on her Spanish book, hair cascading around her face, shrouding it from the rest of us.  
Lifting her head back up and tucking a stray section of hair behind her ear she turned to the class to speak, her gold earrings glimmering as she spoke.  
Blushing furiously she began, "Well, as she said, my name is Angela, Angela Hopeno. Though I was originally born in Japan, I am an American. I came to America at the age of 8 with my brothers Damion and Jarod after our parents died. I love to sing and draw," she paused and then added quickly, "and Sailor Mars is my favorite senshi." With that she bowed and stood back against the chalkboard while her deliciously hot brother stepped forward to speak, all the while staring at her quizzingly.  
  
Temporarily brought out of my revere, I looked back up to gaze upon her brother.   
As I said, he stepped forward, purposely, clearing his throat, while staring at the class intensely, almost threateningly, as if daring someone to go against what he was about to say.  
"As Angela has already said, I am her brother, her OLDER brother. Meaning if any of you guys out there are tempting to flirt with her, remember, you are going to have to go through me...as well as my twin, Jarod."  
  
He continued, "Any questions?"  
No one in the class dared to raise their hands, or look at him for that matter. Poor Angela, she just flushed to her roots, looking impossibly paler against her ebony-red hair.  
Trying to lighten the mood, I cautiously raised my hand.  
  
He looked down at me, as though just realizing that I was there for the first time. A look of recognition passed over his face and his mood lightened slightly.  
His eyebrow raised as he simply asked, "Yes?"  
All eyes were on me, as every class member was curious as to what I was going to say.  
Cheeks already beginning to redden, I meekly inquired, "Who's YOUR favorite senshi?"  
His face brightened considerably as a smile cracked onto that seemingly stone cold face. He looked up at the ceiling as if contemplating it and a chuckle escaped his lips. He looked back down at me, eyes dancing with mirth as he simply replied, " I'd have to say it is a tie between Sailor Jupiter, and...Sailor Moon."  
On the pronunciation of Sailor Moon, he stared directly at me, as if expecting some odd reaction to come from me. Did he know something I didn't?  
Laughing slightly uncomfortably, Professora Kegerbower stepped back into the center stage of the class. "Well, wasn't that...er...educating. Angela, you can take a seat over there, and Damion, well, you can take a seat over there," she said, indicating the two seats to the left of me.   
  
With that the two new kids descended down the aisle and sat in the two seats to my left, Angela immediately next to me and Damion in the seat to the left of her. I glanced to my right at the other new guy, Anton, who seemed to be drooling over Angela. What was so special about her anyways, and who would actually name their kid Anthony Lupin?! I swiftly looked over to the seemingly oblivious Angela and to Damion. Yeesh, if looks could kill, Anton would be dead on the floor by now by the look Damion was giving him. I look back at Anton to see him sheepishly avert his gaze.  
  
What was so special about her anyways? I turned my head back towards Angela, trying to figure it out. She looked simple enough. Typical blue eyes and black hair...kinda reminds me of Darien, I wonder why? I study her form; she looks similar to me, possibly a little more graceful...kinda conservative like Amy. I mean, I think she actually understands what Ms. K is saying! I spy her necklace, a diamond shaped silver pendant with what looks to be like a garnet inside, like something that either Setsuna or Rei would wear. And then my eyes get caught on her, what could only be described as peculiar, earrings. Who wears gold with silver anyways? Heck, who has two hooped earrings hooked together? Shouldn't they be, I don't know, in separate holes? She turns her head slightly to the side, and light from the outside, from the sun, catches them and seemingly blinds me with the light. So intense, then the world goes black.  
  
```Still Serena```  
  
I feel almost as if I've left my body...sort of a feeling of weightlessness. The area around me is dark, almost red in feeling. The air around me is heavy, and I see two lone figures on the ground below me...no make that three, one is holding another within their arms. One is dark, almost black in color, yet one is wearing all silver. The one in the black one's arms is indistinguishable, except that they are in something white. The wind is blowing steadily around me and I can catch bits of their conversation.  
"Fault...dead..."  
"No..."  
"Gotta stop..."  
"Dead..."  
"Gone forever..."  
"No return..."  
"No chance..."  
A wisp of golden hair is caught in the wind and is blown up to me. Golden, like my own hair, and incredibly long. And then realization dawns upon me as I realize what they are talking about. The white thing down there is me...and I'm DEAD!  
  
````Still Serena, in class````  
  
I wake with a scream, sweat perspiring down my body, the whole class staring at me.   
"Aweeee.... did poor Sewena have a nightmare?"  
"Does Sewena boo boo want me to kiss her and make it all better," I heard some of the classmates chortle in the background.  
Rolling up her sleeve, Angela turned to the crowd, particularly those two boys and replied with menace enough to rival Rei, "Not unless you want a knuckle sandwich from her boyfriend Darien after school, or better yet, how about one right now from me?" She said while flexing the well-tuned muscles in the bared forearm just as Ms. K. stormed up.  
"Serena! I would have expected better of you than to fall asleep then disturb my class, and Angela! I would have thought you would have had better sense than to threaten someone in my class, and on your first day! I'll be seeing both of you after class, TODAY!"  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, I made another quick glance towards Damion. It appeared as though he had figured out which two boys had said that, for there were two of them cowering in their desks. Oh well, I got detention once in her class already, not like I'm going to be able to get another one...so as my eyes got increasingly heavier, my head thunked to the desk, and I was asleep once again.  
  
~~~~SECOND HOUR...Angela~~~~  
  
The room was quieted once again as I laid another gentle rap on the door, Jarod right behind me.  
  
Slowly the door crept open to the auditorium where the theatre arts class was held. A seemingly mousy woman of small stature with dyed boyish brown hair opened the door, peering at me through a set of glasses before she realized what was going on. With a wry grin she ushered Jarod and I in. Turning to the class that was on the stage in the middle of a skit, she cleared her throat and announced, "Class, I would like to meet our new transfer students Angela and Jarod who came all the way from America."  
  
They all just stared blankly at Jarod and I.  
  
  
"Uh...Howdy?"  
First it started with a chuckle from the crowd, then a snort which turned into a good round of laughter.  
  
One swift look from the teacher and they were silent again.  
Looking directly at me, she said, "Well, why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves. It must have been interesting to have lived in America."  
  
Sigh, " My name is Angela. I was originally from Japan, but lived in the US for 8 years after my parents died. I came back to spend some time in my place of birth. Now to you Jarod!" I said, swinging my arm to Jarod as though I was introducing some talk show host.  
Thoroughly stunned, Jarod stepped forward.  
"M-my name is Jarod," he stuttered, but upon spotting a blond in the crowd, his tone once again resumed its usual tone. "I am Angela's older brother, and if you had Spanish first hour, there's a good possibility that you've met my twin, Damion, my fraternal twin."  
The odangoed blond in back waved her hand around in mid-air, shouting from upstage, " No kidding. I thought he was going to bite anyone's head off that merely looked at Angela!"  
"He tends to be like that. Give him some time Serena, it takes him a while to warm up to anyone." He so smoothly replied. She seemed shocked that he knew her.   
With another interesting smile, Ms. Ajack ushered us to the stage as with a wry smile Jarod took stance between the two bubbly blondes, Mina and Serena.  
  
"Okay, our first exercise today will be streets and allies. All of you have played this game, am I correct?" she grinningly asked.   
Everyone but Jarod and I shook their heads.  
Curling her index finger under her everlasting grin, she replied with bemused eyes, " So I guess they never taught you this in America, huh? Okay, first things first. Arrange yourselves in four vertical columns of three. Good. Now stick your arms out straight like a T. Great! Now when I say streets turn your arms right, and when I say allies turn your arms to the left. Do it quickly for it to work. This is to teach you how to do things without thinking. Don't intellectualize it, just play the game to play the game. Mina and Serena, why don't you guys go first. Serena, you'll be the cop, and Mina; you'll be the robber. Okay, now go!"  
"Streets!"  
We turned to the right, making three long columns of pathways. Serena chasing Mina all the way.  
"Minnnnnaaaaaaa!!! Wait up!"  
"Allies!"  
We turned to the left, separating Serena from Mina, allowing her to escape in a fit of giggles. It was weird, seeing blonde chasing blonde, but I know which one Jarod was following...  
"Streets!"  
We turned once again, Jarod tuning a little quicker to stop the rampaging, yet giggling Serena.  
"Serena, Jarod! Stop intellectualizing it!" Ms. Ajack called as the illusive Mina escaped once again.  
A few more "Allies!" and " Streets!" and Mina was caught by Serena in a full klutz attack.  
Bracing herself with her hands on her knees, "Okay *pant*, someone else's turn to be a cop," Serena panted.  
"Any takers?" Ms. Ajack asked eyeing Jarod. "You!" She said, pointing directly at Jarod. "You'll be the cop, and Mina, you'll be the robber again, since you make such a good one."  
Eyeing Ms. Ajack closely, almost inquizively Jarod stepped forward.  
" Okay, BEGIN!" She shouted, clapping her hands together.  
Jarod leapt forward a little too eagerly, falling with a resounding thunk.  
"Streets!"  
He got up and started heading after Mina.  
"Allies!"  
He headed the other way after her.  
"Streets!"  
"Allies!"  
"Streets!"  
"Allies!"  
"Streets!"  
She was now saying it so rapidly that I was beginning to get dizzy trying to keep up with her. But Jarod, being himself, was starting to get tired of this. He had an objective, and an object to get to, Mina, and considering that, he was tiring of the wait. Idea firmly set in his mind; he shot up into the air, leaping over his classmates.  
"Hold your concentration class, remember that! Jarod! Stop intellectualizing!"  
So the game intensified despite the teacher's indigence.   
"Streets!"  
"Allies!"  
Leap after leap those two went, Mina giggling as Jarod so fervently chased after her, occasionally leaping even over me.  
"Streets!"  
"Allies!"  
It kept on going until with one swift leap, Jarod caught up, tackling the laughing Mina to the ground just as the bell rang.  
"Okay class, that's enough. Mina, Jarod, I guess we'll just have to retire you as the undefeated champs for the evening. Have a good day class and don't forget to get a sonnet to show me tomorrow!" She called out, waving to the class as we departed.  
  
```Still Angela```  
  
It was around the time of the last hour bell that I felt that old familiar pang in my stomach. Something was wrong. I stared up at the clock, pleading it to strike 2:25.  
  
The pain intensified so much that I was practically doubled over in my seat, Mr. Sorenson staring worriedly at my palened face. I had to transform fast or the pain would overtake me, but there were too many witnesses. At the sound of the final bell, I raced out of the classroom, on the verge of hurling to the call of "Angela? Are you okay?!" in the distance.  
With pain this intense, I knew that Jarod and Damion must know something was up too, must be feeling this pain.  
An explosion of great proportion let loose on what once to be called the house across the street, leaving bewildered students to stare at the gargantuan hole where there was once a house as I crept outside unseen. Alsessaly had made his first move, now it was time to make mine.  
I clasped my right earring, causing my locket to fall into my hand. Knowing what I had to do, I called out, "HEAVENLY METAMORPHOSIS!"  
In the still and empty Kreiser theatre I felt the power overtake me. My body was no longer my own as the familiar transformation took over. No longer could I feel my familiar school uniform, but was enwrapped in the powerful and intensifying burning golden power as my form glowed and formed a simple white fuku around me. Butterflies of gold swarmed around me, flying through my hair as I doubled over, touching my feet as crimsoned red shoes formed at my feet. I sprung back twirling as crimson painted itself across my collar and streaking across the bottom of my skirt, gold flowing alongside it. With my second locket forming at my front and gold spilling onto my bows, I stood in my transformation pose, posing to no one.  
I feel so ridiculous!...Ouch!   
Pain pierced me no longer in my abdomen, but in my heart. Something was seriously wrong. The pain wasn't a fleeting feeling; it was long and slow, feeling as though I was going to die, making my eyes water.   
Peeling myself off the floor, I raced out the theatre, getting stares from everyone as I raced out the front doors towards where the house once stood. Cars sped across the street and out in all directions trying to get away from the site. Above what appeared to be a crater shone the silvery hulk of some sort of ship floating in mid air. A menacing gleam caught my eye as a SUV went careening off of the road in my direction. No where to escape. Too tall to leap over. Panic gripped me ever so quickly as my heart pounded within my chest, SUV almost to me. My mind stood frozen, but it was like as though my body wasn't ready to go yet, for it took on a mind of its own as I felt flesh painfully ripping at my back in a ghostly glow of light. A scream pierced the air, one I had unknowingly created. But the car did not hit. I suddenly felt cold, wind suddenly violently ripping around me in immense gusts. Mind and body suddenly going into focus, I realized that I was no longer on the ground, but on an updraft in mid-air. Pain racking my body with every uplift, I look back to behold two glistening white wings like that of an angel's sprouted from my back.   
Determination working its way through my mind, overpowering the intense feeling of ripped flesh at my back; I soared over to the disaster site. There on the ground, in a pool of blood before me lain Jarod and Damion in a bloody heap.   
  
~~~~~~***Author's Notes***~~~~~~~  
  
*Lady Hiko looks at readers with pleading eyes.*  
"Please don't kill me," she wimpers.  
  
I'm sorry I took soooo long, but my inspiration was held elsewhere. Forgive me?  
Arigatou to the still few readers that I have. Arigatou to Kawaii Hoshi and Pluto-san for reading and encouraging me to go on with my stories. Without you I wouldn't be able to go on, and nary a word would be ever written by me ever again. It's nice to know I have fans. Also, an arigatou goes out to Marianya for, well, just being there. She has never read a single one of my stories, but she has encouraged me with my poetry.  
Thanks guys, you're the best.  
~Lady Hiko 


	6. Chapter 5:Flicker of Hope

Tittle: Angel's Flight  
Chapter: 5 'Flicker of Hope'  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
URL (if you're not there already): www.geocities.com/ladyhiko  
Rating: PG-13   
For language, violence, and adult reference  
Disclaimer: I have not found a genie yet, therefore I do not own Sailor Moon. Yet if I did find a genie, I would not ask to own it, but for their world to be ours and be a part of it.  
...  
o.O; Oh yeah, could you really imagine a Sailor Hiko? Yeah, right. So enough with my ramblings and on with the show.  
  
Upon practically falling from the sky, I came upon the most gruesome of sights. There before me lay Damion and Jarod piled upon one another in a single bloody heap. Something seemed odd about them, but I didn't have time to put my finger on it for I heard a vicious cackle off in the distance, one I could pick out from anywhere.  
"Alsessaly."  
The word flowed from my mouth like venom. My parents' murderer. I turned to face him, eyes ablaze with the eternal fire of hatred.  
I fell over in shock.  
There before me stood two, count them, two Alsessalys! One was of what he should have looked at this time, and one was much older, at least 19 years older I'd say, with a long gaping scar across his face left my own richeous saber.  
"How is this possible?!" I demanded, my eyes agape.  
"Oh it's quite simple really. It is the same reason why you and your friends exist in this past and that our dear rose odangoed friend can exist in a time before she was born, just like you. Doesn't it just frighten you that I can eliminate you so easily now by just with one foul swoop? Mommy Mars isn't as powerful as she was then, or should I say, how she would have been?" The scarred Alsessaly replied ever so smoothly.  
Still in bloodied wings, I sputtered on the ground, "Who did the? How did they?!"  
"Kill Damion and Jarod? That was even easier," replied the Alsessaly of this age. "The ones you see before you were still under our control at the time. Notice the silver uniforms? All we had to do was call them to service, and being the soldiers that they are, ahem were, they waltzed right into our trap."  
I stared down in mortification at the two men at my feet.  
  
"Awe, poor little miss Hino. How are you going to get yourself out of this situation without your little guardians helping you and you bleeding so badly? I think those wings are more of a hindrance than help. Oh well, more to our advantage," mocked the aged one as his gaze descended down upon me.  
  
My mind questioned this over and over as my mind began to float into an endless haze, me unable to will away those monstrosity wings.   
"I think I'll just maim you a little, my little bait," came that mocking voice of the aged one.  
"BRAND OF LUCIFER!"  
It hit me all at once. The overpowering binding electricity amongst the fervent flames. Heat and electricity coursed through my body, causing it writhe in pain, a blood curdling scream streaming from my lips. Never have I endured such pain and lived, much less remained conscious.  
"What have you done to me?!" I demanded laboriously.  
"Why I only used a brand. Anything further could have killed you, and it is not good to kill bait. You'd loose your usefulness, considering your mother doesn't know of your existence yet. I don't know, do you think I should let her in on our little secret Miss Hino?"  
"Don't use that name!" I bellowed, draining a large quantity of the little strength I had left.  
"Tsk, tsk...Such strong words from our little captive. I don't know, should I repay what you've done to my face, eh Bait?" mocked the aged one, rubbing his scar lucrudively.   
"Awe, but it wouldn't be fun to maim such a pretty face. She could of be of some very favorful amusement later," mused the young one, licking his lips in a disgusting manner, descending to cup my face in his rough hands.  
Thoroughly grossed, I used even more of the dwindling supply of energy I had and reeled back my neck.  
Hawk-put!  
The loogy splattered across his face. Angrily he reached up his right hand to wipe it off, followed immediately by a crack across my face.  
I had begun to see stars.  
"I don't thing our little bait has learned her lesson yet!" bellowed the young one as he once again floated back into mid air near to his brethren.   
"BRAND OF LUCIFER!"  
That old familiar pain shot up my form, my body buckling under the force, pelting me into the ground. My breathing became incredibly more laborious, each gasp for air becoming more pained than the last with not enough energy to let out a single scream.  
"That's better," spoke the young one, full of spite.  
And as sparks began to flash from the edges of my vision, I heard the sound of my savior. Never had a voice sound so beautiful to me.  
"How dare you attack a defenseless home? For that I will not forgive you! I am the pretty sailor suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, I will right all wrongs, and triumph over evil. And that means you!"  
Yes, I do believe that was the most beautiful sound I had heard in a long time, but...  
"Sailor Moon..." My voice sounded not of my own, all raspy and crackled as a whispered warning came from my lips. " Leave now...trap..."  
It's like as though she just realized I was there, for there she was, staring at me like a bug once again. But who wouldn't? I mean, how often is it that you see an odd senshi in bloodied wings being attacked by what seems to be a before and after grouping of men in a crater?  
Not often.  
"Who are you?" She asked, gazing at me inquisitively.  
"Run...now..."  
"No! Not with leaving a fellow senshi behind!" she spoke, determination evident in her voice as she turned to face an enemy she had never seen in her life.   
Boy did she not know what she was getting herself into.  
Lowering her scepter in aim at the 'terrible twins,' she yelled, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
The giant heart move flowed towards the Alsessalys in a seemingly endless beam and hit them full force.   
They didn't even move an inch.  
The aged one just floated there, giggling, "That tickled."  
"What the..." was Sailor Moon's only reply as Jupiter finished off her sentence with "Fuck?!"   
Mars just stood there, tracing the energy emitting from their forms.   
"Something is strange here...Only one seems to be of this time..." she spoke, nearly in a trance.  
"Their power! It's too high!" Yelled Mercury, as her computer seemed to be going haywire.   
Venus just stared as her jaw hung off its hinge.  
"What are we going to do Mercury, they're too powerful for me!" Sailor Moon whimpered on the verge of tears.  
"I don't know...without my computer..." Mercury whispered, the sound of defeat clearly evident in her voice. The senshi just turned to her, all staring in disbelief. Genius Ami not knowing the answer? Somebody call Molder and Skully, we have an X-file here!  
"Since you are not needed, Bait, I think it would be good to eliminate you now before you could cause anymore trouble...Rings of the inferno, come to my aid! I call upon the Fires of Rage!"  
  
It was like my life was going in slow motion, playing before me my life in others' eyes, the inferno chasing down upon me between frames. My 1st birthday, fireball getting nearer. My first meeting with Diana, Luna already dead. Heat intensifying. My eighth birthday...My parents death. A cloaked figure dashing before my eyes. The first time I met Damion...The first time I met Jarod...My sixteenth birthday...Damion and Jarod dead on the floor...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The cry sounded like a wounded animal, desperate for survival, not yet ready to die. Golden light burst from my form illuminating Tuxedo Mask trying to carry me away as the inferno descended down upon him. The golden light, my golden light, erupted from around us, pushing back the fires that descended down upon us, forcing back our attackers, slowly bringing life back to my guardians within distant places...causing my world to go black in a frenzy of pain and burning flesh.  
  
~~~~ Rei ~~~~  
  
The girl who lain before me, who had saved me, was well, a puzzle to me. How is it that such a small girl could emit such light? How could she feel so familiar? Hell, how could she confuse Ami's computer? Who are these men at her feet? They seem not familiar at all, but she does. What is it? What is it? What is it?!  
  
...  
  
I'll consult the great fire later.  
  
....  
  
Something's off, but what?  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Angela ~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up to mumblings at my head, and no longer am I lying on the floor, but on a bed. All the creatures in the world and all the beings at my bed are a blur. Where am I? What am I? Who am I and who are they?  
It all feels like some nightmare, but with pain added to the fear.   
  
Who is she? ... Who is she? ... Who is she? ...  
  
The whispers of the words echo through my head.  
  
An enemy? ... An enemy? ... An enemy? ...  
  
The whispered words overlap in my head, bouncing off the darkened walls of my mind.  
"No, I am not," is I want to reply, but my lips won't part.  
  
Who is she? ...  
The words just drift through my head as though they are only partially the thoughts of my own... almost as though I am in some one, some others' heads.   
  
  
Then reality sets in as I feel cold steel prodding me... A doctor.  
  
"Mi-Mizuno sensei...?" My lips do part and words I do utter. Metal clanks to the floor as I finally begin to see again.  
I only see blobs at first, indistinguishable shapes of color.  
"Y-yes..."  
The voice is familiar, and I want to call her mother though she is not my own. My eyes begin to clear and amidst the darkness I can make out a woman. Much older than I, blue hair cropped short, just like what you'd expect Ami to look, adding 25 or more years to her. But the light, oh it hurt, forcing me to close my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
The world comes tumbling down on me as I remember, remember everything. All the drilling, all the dreams late at night. Premonitions, memories, memories not of my own, still all unknown to me.   
My mission.  
  
"Must not let senshi die...not again..." the disorientated mumbling crept from my lips as I reached my arms out into the air, trying to grasp some reality, to know that I am not drifting back, back into the space between life and death that I delved in so much.  
Warm yet cool hands reached out and grasped mine.  
"Mi-Mizuno-san..."  
"Shhh...." She whispered, trying to soothe me. " I don't know how you know my name, yes-but yes it is me little one."  
Slowly breaking one hand from mine, she reached out of my sight and brought out a cloth, slowly pressing it to my forehead, tracing my mark. It stung and cooled at the same time.  
"Interesting mark you have here," she said in a soothing tone. "We found it after we removed your accessories, the ones we could that is. What does it mean?"  
"Mother...father..." I breathed, sweat still perspiring from my brow.  
"Your mother and father?"  
"Yessss..." I whispered, slipping off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
````````  
  
I awoke to sunshine, birds twittering in my ears. Opening my eyes I roped onto reality, gazing at my surroundings. Beeping machines all around me,twisting and turning in and out of me. The white walls, the mounted television set. It all could mean only one thing. I am in a hospital, and last night was not a dream. I look down to still see my trusty fuku still wrapped around me, and bandages wrapping around the top of it to attempt to add pressure to the gashes that were at my back. I doubt anyone would believe that was of my own doing...stupid wings.   
  
Still stiff, I pushed myself up in bed, getting a sudden head rush as soon as I sat up.  
  
Putting a hand up to still the pounding in my head, I gazed at all the tubes sticking in and out of me...how stupid they were. Cautiously taking my hand down from my head, I laid it on my lap, ripping the various tubes from my arm.  
Much better. I never really liked hospitals anyway. Placing a hand on the bed, I gingerly swung my legs over the side, loosing my balance and landing on the floor with a whump.  
Grasping my arms onto the side of the bed, I tried to pull myself up onto my sliding bare feet. Peering over the bed, I noticed that I was indeed not alone, and had to double take to make sure, for truly I thought I was seeing double. There before me lain two of each of my guardians, two in silver, and two still in their school uniforms, never having the chance to have transformed.   
  
  
Slipping and sliding, I pulled myself along the bed while on the verge of teetering and falling with each step until I made it to the bedside of my fallen comrade, Damion. He and Jarod looked so pale, but Damion was the palest of all. But one question remained within my mind as I took it all in.  
How did they remain alive with their past forms dead?  
  
~*~*~*Author's notes*~*~*~  
  
Okay, bad place to leave off, but the question was begging to be said...er answered.  
  
How did they remain alive with their past forms dead?  
  
*Lady Hiko steps in wearing a graduation cap and gown.*  
  
Let's let professor Hiko explain this.  
  
P. Hiko: (clears throat) Now we all know that in the SM world, if your past form is dead, so are you. Well...(twiddles thumbs and looks sheepishly at readers) there has to be a reason for Sailor Halos, right? Right?!  
  
Well, since if I say much more, I'll give too much away, let's just say Angela will be a little tired for quite a while.  
  
*P. Hiko leaves room*  
  
Okay, so I dodged the question, but if you're really nice to me, and won't kill me with flames, and of course email me, I might, might, tell you why...though you're probably smart to figure it out as it is.  
  
~Lady Hiko  
  
ladyhiko@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter 6: I Think They Know

Tittle: Angel's Flight  
Chapter 6: I Think They Know  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Rating: Pg  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/ladyhiko  
  
How did they remain alive with their past forms dead?  
It just didn't make any sense to me. I mean...how?...I was starting to get a headache. It just didn't make any sense; it went against all laws of nature and time in one arching swoop.  
Maybe their past forms weren't dead...Hey, you never know. Right? Right?!   
So with this in mind, I fastened my hold against the bed even tighter, creeping along the bed around to the other side to see the other Damion.  
He was still, and very pale. His lips were purple-ish and I couldn't detect any movement. Reaching one wobbly hand towards the palened past Damion, my hand hovered over his pale cold cheek.  
Stupid move.  
By removing my hand, I had taken away one of the few things holding me up, sending me careening forward. I landed on the past Damion...He was ICE cold. No air moved through his lungs, no light shone from his eyes...no blood coursed through his veins. He was dead, and dead for a while at that. But something did catch my eye. Over to my left, blurred in my hazened vision there was movement. Through the corner of my eye I could see movement, rigid movement, but movement at that. I turned my head and saw it. Though the present Jarod seemed to be soundly asleep, the past one seemed to be on the move and awake.  
On instinct alone, I pushed myself off the bed and deciding it was probably safer, I crawled towards the distant Jarod's bed. I could hear him as I got nearer. His breaths, they were in rigid, painful, gasps...kind of reminded me of when...  
Shoving that thought out of my head I grabbed onto past Jarod's sheets and pulled myself up to look at him face to face. He too was pale, his face looking remarkably like his hair. Looking down at him, he seemed so fragile with his eyes so unfocused, unlike his usual jubilant self. It was like as though he could hear; more like feel my thought process as his eyes suddenly came into focus.  
He just stared at me a moment, not knowing who I was, just seeming so perplexed.  
"Who...who are you?" he asked, his voice sounding more like a choke than anything.  
Sweeping a hand over him to remove a damp lock from his face, I whispered, " You don't know me, but I know you. My name is Angela."  
My hand made contact with his forehead. It was clammy and cold, a sure sign of death. His body was beginning to shut itself down.  
"W-why did they do this to me? I was loyal, what had I done?"  
"You followed your heart."   
He looked at me oddly.   
"You would have followed your heart."  
"How would you know that?"  
"I am from the future, what might have been. In following your heart, you saved the lives of my mother and father, but your love died at your master's hands. ... Yes, I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, but believe me I know what I am talking about. ... You would have been beautiful, she would have given her heart to you." I said, finally beginning to understand where this was all coming from. I could feel her in me, the true essence of Venus. Her heart, her feelings, her emotions...her love, swirled within me, throughout me like some vibrant golden songbird on the eaves of sunny winds. It was like I was she and she was me all in one, and it hurt me more than ever to see him like this.  
"Please... Please..." he rasped. "Show me what she would have looked like."  
I nodded as the feeling, that golden exuberant feeling, swirled out of me, around me, up me, giving ME *her* form. Locks of black were replaced with tendrils of gold and curves filled out giving me the look of the illustrious Venusian.   
"Like this," I whispered, voice no longer my own, but hers.  
The look in Jarod's eyes was enough to break one's heart. It was the look of a man dying, wishing he wasn't for a love he knew he never would have and still had lost, knowing it all was for a cause not worth dying for. It wasn't his fault; he didn't know any better. No one knows whether they're on the right side or wrong until something or someone can prove it to them...or unless it is too late.  
Venus had taken over my body and through my teary eyes, no, they were her teary eyes, she leaned down over him. Their lips touched in the sweetest of butterfly kisses as tears fell down his face, whether hers or his is really unknown. He let out a calm sigh and closed his eyes. And as the heart monitor's alarm went off, Venus left my body to me as I collapsed onto the bed. And as the nurses came to usher me off the bed and as my vision began its fade back to the middle world, I could almost see them, those two. Enwrapped in the powerful yellow light that empowered me so much they were, standing arm in arm, dissipating within the golden mist. And as my mind began to fade, a realization came along. Perhaps when another's form moves on and the spirit leaves this world, you don't always die. It is the old spirits decision, and though you may not believe it, there is always someone waiting for you on the other side. Sometimes it is someone you already knew, and sometimes it is someone you've never known, just realizing it was you they were waiting for in their life.  
In a haunting voice cast from the mist, I heard her whisper, "There is someone waiting for you out there. Don't give up, you still have a chance..."  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
I awoke once again to the light of the sun, fogged dreams of gold still lingering in the edges of my mind. I wanted to clear the sleep from my eyes, but my arms felt uncannily heavy. I looked down to find the tubes going through me once again. Kami I hated those. I mean really, do you know how long I am going to have marks from those? Heck, do you know how much those things hurt? Sure, I am a senshi, and therefore heal quicker, but still, that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt! Still, I do wonder, how long have I been out this time? I mean it's sunny again, but being possessed by another does drain you of a lot of energy. I mean it could have only been one day or an entire week!  
  
  
  
Panic gripped me causing me to try, key word try, to get up out of bed, that is, until I realized something. Alan and Anne were right under their noses for months and they didn't realize it, so why should I fear? Heck, how long have they known Tuxedo Mask and not made the obvious connection that the main antagonizer was Tuxie and that the main meatball head in his world was none other than the super heroine of Juuban? I have nothing to worry about. And besides, if they took a blood sample, their results would come up inconclusive. The most they'd be able to figure out is that I'm related to Rei somehow, but that would get them no where considering I'm about her age anyways.   
  
Best not to chance it, I have to get out of here!  
With that firmly set in mind, I rolled out of bed causing several items to come crashing down with me and the tubes to be yanked out of my arms. Swiftly I crawled over to where Damion and Jarod lain, their past forms gone.  
  
I looked up at Damion, relieved to find that the color returned to his face along with Jarod's as well. I hate to wake them, but I seriously need their ability to create portals. I mean seriously, what would I do otherwise? Wheel them out of the hospital while I pull them along on my hands and knees like some beast of burden? I think not.  
So I did the only thing I could think of doing...I reached up my arm and knocked over a nearby glass of water on Damion's head, considering he was the nearest to me that is.  
His strength had returned back, that's for sure, for when he awoke, he sputtered, threw back his arms, and nearly thrust himself off the bed. Taking wild breaths he searched around the room, both for the source of the water and where he was. The room looked alien to him, and of course there is a reason why. I mean, the guy never really ended up in a human hospital, being the dark force 'warlord' that he was I doubt he had been anywhere other than the hospital wing of the castle of which he lived. Still sputtering he felt around on his bed and felt the cup, probably feeling rather stupid around then. Breath beginning to calm, he looked around once again, and when his vision met the bedside floor, he spotted me.  
To say he looked shocked, well, that would be an understatement.  
He leapt right out of bed and nearly landed on the nearby Jarod with a whump. Crawling around the bed in order to reach me he said, "Angela! What happened to your back? I mean..."  
"Wings," was all I said.  
"Huh?"  
"Listen, I would really like to chitter chatter, but right now I think there is a really good possibility they're onto us. So to not give them any more time to study us I think, no, I believe you should create us a portal and get us the heck out of here!"  
Sure, he looked stunned, but wouldn't anyone who received that kind of well, speech, after they just woke up be a little stunned. Don't shake your head at me, I know you probably would.  
"Go!" I yelled, nudging him a little bit as I went over to Jarod's bed and pulled the covers off of him.   
Only one problem. He came down with the covers and landed on top of me. Embarrassing? To say the least, yeah, which only got worse when he woke up to find himself there.  
  
"What the..." he began only to be cut off by me saying, " Shut up and get into the portal!"  
Yes, I know I was being *irritable *, but I just seriously wanted to get out of there and out of that, well, compromising position. Normally I'd ask, wouldn't you, but knowing how some of *you* are, I'd bet you just might say no.  
Anywho, Jarod swiftly got off and headed towards Damion and that little green portal of his. The thing that I've always wondered is why Damion always created mirror portals? They always had a green reflection and a gold leafy trim around the outer edges. I wonder why?  
So I stepped in the portal one foot at a time as I always do, letting the familiar feeling of gel surrounding me overtake me slowly. I never really liked it that much, but since I couldn't make my own portals I put up with it. But there always was a bonus to this, I thought as I stepped completely inside. Just before you are sent off to whatever destination that is your desire, you get to see the most beautiful of sights. You feel as though you're in a great green room, or perhaps the bottom of the sea. Though you are surrounded in gel, the air, water, gel, whatever you'd like to call it, around you is clear and almost liquid like. The floor, if that is what you'd like to call it, beneath you is rocklike in feel and looks as though it has soft moss growing across its stony black appearance with glittery gold light scattering across it in its wavelike pattern. If you ever look above you, it almost looks like the sun is reflecting in waves across the surface of some great ocean near dusk or dawn. A single beam of light always flows down. It is the one that you step into once you have decided your destination. Once inside, you feel as though you weigh nothing as your particles begin to dissolve, shooting you towards your destination. Though it may feel like minutes have passed, it only takes a mere second and then there you are in your final destination, stepping out of the goop, stepping out of the mirror, unscathed and clean.  
  
Finally reaching home I sighed and stepped out into my room, finally feeling as though I have enough energy to walk. I wonder how Damion and Jarod recovered so quickly? Eh...probably because their dreams aren't always plagued with death.   
A swift shiver shoots up my spine at the thought on how Ami died. Poor girl. No one deserves to die like that.  
Oh did I miss my room with its ice blue walls and deep blue carpet. I looked up into my door, seeing the crystal diamond that always hangs there, shining its rainbow-ish glory upon my face. I can see the sea from my door, or should I say glass French doors for clarification. I opened the doors and stepped out onto my iron balcony, leaning on its rails letting the sea breeze sweep across my face, all the while thinking how comfortable it would be to lye in my soft, warm, canopy bed and to just stare up at the sky blue canopy top. But of course as usual the thought of school brought me out of my revere as I stepped back into my room to go to my computer and check on the date. Two days, I had only been out two days, meaning that everyone must be wondering where I was and that I still had to get that Shakespearean sonnet for theatre arts. Typing up Shakespearean sonnets into the yahoo search engine, I pulled up a list of sonnets. Deciding to just wing it I clicked on number 49, 'Sin of Self Love.' Sounds like a good enough one to me. So I printed it out and stuffed it in my already full backpack.   
  
My good mood thoroughly ruined, I started my homework and kept at it deep into the night.  
  
~~~~Next day~~~~  
The unthinkable happened, I awoke before my alarm clock. I actually awoke before my alarm clock! Do you realize how many more minutes I could have slept in?! Arrrgh! Why me?  
  
So, with that in mind I started off to school, granola bar in hand. Even though I woke up before my alarm clock, doesn't mean I was truly alert. I could barely keep my eyes open as I walked, so I basically headed to school out of instinct. You know the feeling, right? The feeling of being on the verge of sleep, yet you have too many places to go and too many things to do so your body seems to take over for your mind. That feeling. Well, I guess you could say I've been doing that a lot lately, huh?  
Well, I was about to learn that that was not a good thing to do, for I slammed into something. Now I bet that you think I pulled another Serena and ran into Darien again, right?  
Nope, I did worse.  
I walked straight into a light post.  
Not the smartest thing to do eh? Well, it gets worse. I did it right in front of a kid in one of my classes, Anthony Lupin.  
Now you're probably thinking, why should I care, right? I barely even know the kid, right? Well, when you're the new kid, especially a foreign exchange student, word travels quickly, so if he doesn't keep his trap shut about this, it'll be all over the place quick, very quick.  
Well, of course being the human that I am, I was laying on the ground, having a REALLY big headache. So the first thing I uttered was a disorientated "ooh..." while my hand was placed on my forehead. Though of course to my dismay, while I was nursing my wound, I heard a very loud, VERY annoying, laugh in the background. So I opened my right eye, and what did I spy? Anthony standing there laughing at me. That sucked.  
But as his laughter died down, he bent down and proffered a hand to help me up. Now that was strange, if you ask me. But hey, I don't hold a grudge, well; it's not as though he knocked me down, right? So I let him help me up.  
"So, should I start calling you Odango Atama?" he inquired, a sly grin on his face.  
"What?!" I asked, startled.  
"Odango Atama, meatball head, you know, like Serena, considering how bad you klutzed out."  
"You're not gonna tell anyone, right?" I asked, knowing how bad klutzing out like that can really ruin your reputation...if you had one that is.  
"So, you want me to walk you to your first hour class?"  
He dodged the question. He dodged the question!  
...  
Okay Angela, calm yourself down.  
"Why?" I asked, not completely able to keep the irritation out of my voice. Hey! I was tired, okay?  
"Because we have the same class together."  
"True, but still, why?"  
"You have a nasty bruise there," he said, pointing at my forehead. "Come on, you shouldn't really go anywhere alone like that anyways."  
He then started to lead me to school. Now you see, I think that knock on the head had slightly affected my state of mind, for it took me a few seconds to realize that he had his arm around my shoulders leading me to school. But the thing is I have a really big ego, and what he was doing now was really starting to hurt it. Who's in charge here?! Who did he think he was?! No one leads ME around! ... Or at least that is what I thought at the moment. Hey! I just had a really nasty hit to the head! I'm allowed some weirdness!  
So almost drunkenly I swung my arms up to knock his away. I control my destiny!  
  
~~~~Anthony~~~~  
What's with this girl?! I'm only trying to help! Not just because she's cute either! I mean, she could have a concussion!  
Sure, I may be straying from my mission, but, well...  
...  
She really shouldn't have done that. Throwing her arms up like that only served to make her loose balance and fall careening to the ground, landing with a sickening thud.  
  
Looking down at her on the ground, I just irritably said, "That's it! I don't care what you think of me, but I'm taking you to the nurse, now!" And I picked her up. I just simply picked her up in a fireman's lift, feeling uncannily like Tuxedo Mask at that moment.   
She didn't protest in my arms, or move for that matter. I think she's really unconscious!  
o.O;;  
That can't be good.  
So picking up my pace, I carted her off to the nurse's office.  
  
~*~*~*Anthony at nurse's office*~*~*~   
The nurse just checked her over tut tutting at me as if it were my fault.  
Don't look at me like that! It wasn't...really.  
While opening one of Angela's eyes and shining a light in it, she clucked once more and said simply, "She's unconscious. What did you do to her?"  
Waving my hands back and fourth in a frantic manner, I stuttered, "N-nothing! I swear! Honest!"  
  
Putting away the flashlight, the nurse just said, "She should awake and be fine by the end of her first hour class, but she will need an escort to her second hour class. Mind missing yours?"  
  
"Sure," I mumbled, trying not to show my elation. I mean really! I didn't have to go to trig! It's like having my birthday and Christmas all at once!  
"Fine, then I'll leave you to her while I tend the other kids."  
Turning back around to face me she handed me an odd object.  
"It might be good to wave this under her nose. She'll be faster to wake up."  
"What are these?" I asked.  
"Smelling salts," she said as she exited the room.  
  
````About an hour later... ````  
Hmmm...I think those smelling salts had a weirder effect on her than I thought. She was walking around the school, going up to seemingly everyone and giving a bubbly 'Hi'. No wonder she needed an escort. Good thing that her next class was theatre arts though, considering many of the people there do occasionally act a little strange.  
So she busted into class, and I don't mean simply opening the door and getting in. Nooo...she really busted into class. She kicked at the door to get it open and stormed up onto the stage while I meekly followed behind her. She walked up to the teacher and ever so simply put it, "I'm going first," while pointing at herself. Of course, that was about the time one of her brothers stormed up to me.  
"What happened to her?! What have you done to her?! She never acts this crazy!"  
"Nothing! She just bumped her head."  
"A bump on the head wouldn't affect her that bad. What did you do to her?!"  
"Well the nurse did give me a few smelling salts..."  
"Smelling salts?!" he yelled, cliché-ing it by smacking himself on the head. So what was so wrong in using smelling salts.  
...  
  
So she began her ramblings on stage, and actually didn't do too bad.  
"Sin of self love possetheth all mine eye and all my soul and all my every part, and for this sin there is no cure, it is embedded deeply in my heart..."  
Sure, she got a few words wrong, but being as well, messed up as she was at the moment, I guess we could let that slide. She did a pretty good job on the acting part though; you could almost imagine her in some sort of wispy dress that would flow like mists in the wind. I wonder why the teacher was starring at her like that though. It's weird; she always had that goofy grin going...what was up with her?  
So the class went smoothly after that. The even got me to join into some of the theatre games, and Angela, well...she remained bubbly, but she seemed to grasp onto some self-control. But when the class had all gone to leave, for the bell had rang, I held back, for I heard her say, more like yell, "That's it! Why do you smile so slyly in class, particularly at me?!"  
I hid behind the door.  
  
*~*~*Angela*~*~*  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know! Sure, I had only been in her class for only two days, but still, I had to know!  
"That's it! Why do you smile so slyly in class, particularly at me!" I bellowed at her. Sure, it was a little harsh, but I had to know. But what was strange is what she did after that. She just simply stood up and closed the door, locking it.  
Her grin widened impossibly more, as she simply replied, "Never use a play on words."  
"What?!"  
"Never use a play on words, you can never fool a teacher that way, particularly a theatre art teacher."  
I was still confused, so she continued on.  
"Well, lets see. I didn't believe it until your absence. First of all, the name Angela, it's Italian for Angel. Then you have the name of Hopeno. The English word of hope plus the Japanese word of no, which of course means of. So if you put it all together, your name equals the phrase Angel of Hope. I recognized it right after I saw your eyes, they're your father's you know."  
"Huh?" was the only word I could utter.  
"You know, your father was a student of mine once...I'd recognize a child of his anytime."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"I know your secret Angela."  
I started to walk backwards, defensively, until my back hit the wall. And then she asked me the finally of all questions.  
"You're not of this time, are you?"  
I heard a thump on the other side of the wall.  
  
  
~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~  
  
*Hiko ducks behind chair*  
I had to stop somewhere! It was getting on three pages! Please don't kill me! I have work today!  
*Sweatdrops*  
Please don't kill me?  
  
Ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
(Can't you see I'm fishing for emails?) 


	8. Chapter 7: Having Known

Tittle: Angel's Flight  
Chapter Seven: Having Known  
Rating: PG-13-ish  
Author: Lady Hiko  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/ladyhiko  
Or  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorpluto23  
  
Okay, so I left off at a bad place. Please don't kill me! Thank you to any of you that may actually read my works. I never know for no one ever emails me!  
  
I also want to say to Pluto-san that I am sorry to hear about your grandfather. It is hard to loose a loved one. I should know, I have lost many. I am grandparentless and you probably know the rest. Hang in there girl, it does get easier with time, although the hurt will probably always be there.   
  
~~~~So let's recap what happened last time~~~~  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"I know your secret Angela."  
I started to walk backwards, defensively, until my back hit the wall. And then she asked me the finally of all questions.  
"You're not of this time, are you?"  
I heard a thump on the other side of the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*Anthony*~*~*~*  
  
I fell over in shock, landing with a resounding whump.  
That hurt.  
  
So with that I waved my arm, school clothes disappearing to be replaced with the dull gray outfit that I'm forced to adorn as a mirror crafted entirely out of silver appeared in front of me. Sure, I know that mirrors are supposedly girly, but I know that some guys out there do check themselves out in a mirror, you know who you are out there. But anywho, that is what they teach us to use, to create, and besides, I've gotta get out of here!  
With that I stepped into the mirror and was gone.  
  
~`~`~` Ami `~`~`~  
  
I didn't see what I thought I saw, did I?   
The odango that I was just eating fell to the ground.  
Anthony...he's the enemy?  
I pulled out my data computer, analyzing the area that I had just seen him disappear from... energy...there were traces of energy here. He really did disappear. I should tell Angela...wait, no I shouldn't. She may not be what we think she is...or she may be an enemy too. The girls and I should keep an eye on her. But how? Senshi meeting tonight, that's how.  
  
```````Later that evening, Shinto temple````````  
  
"Okay Ames, you called this meeting, now spill," said Serena, lying on her stomach, her head perched between her hands, staring at me mischievously.  
"Yeah, I was wondering what this was all about," stated Lita, studying a cookie Serena had made, trying to decipher if it was edible. Seeing as though it probably wasn't, she put it back onto the plate, much to Serena's dismay.  
"Well..." I began, being swiftly cut off by Mina's bubbly speech.  
"Well? Is it a boy? Are you finally going out with Greg? Is he back? Or is it another guy? Ooh! I hope he's cute..."  
Getting thoroughly annoyed by Mina, I slammed my hands down on the table, startling even Rei.  
"Not everything is about boys Mina!"  
"Well then, what is it?"  
"It's about the new student in Serena's class, Anthony."  
"See! I told you it was about a boy!" Shouted Mina, pointing a triumphant finger inches from my nose. All I wanted to do at the moment was just let my head drop and thunk on the table, hopefully crushing Mina's finger in the process, but being as intelligent and composed as I am, I decided to just let that one slide.  
"But it is not about ME and a boy," I proclaimed, getting her off my case.  
"So what did you want to talk about concerning Anthony anyways?" questioned Lita.  
"Well, you see, I believe he is an enemy."  
"What?!" exclaimed Serena, jolting up from her spot on the floor, knocking over various objects in the room.  
"Nice going clutzoid queen!" yelled Rei as she tried to pick up the things that Serena had so mercilessly strewn about her room.  
"Whatever," was Serena's only snide comment back as she returned her gaze to me. "So what makes you think Anthony is our enemy. He just seemed like a quiet kid to me...though he does remind me a bit of Darien. Are you sure he just isn't another kid of Darien's and mine? You know, like Rini? Speaking of which, where is she?"  
"She went back to the future, remember?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," she said dismissaly.  
"Anyways, I don't believe he is your child. His energy is no where near the same. Besides, if he were related to you, wouldn't he have dropped a hint or something?"  
"I guess you're right, but how did you test his energy without him knowing?" asked Lita; eyes focused intensely on me.  
" He disappeared through a portal, a mirror portal. I just simply tested the remnants with my data computer."  
From behind me Rei spoke up, "I need to test his energy myself, or at least his aura. He seems suspicious to me, as does Angela. I need you guys to bring them in."  
"That's what I was going to say! We need to observe them. But the question is how. How are we going to get close enough to them to do so without raising suspicion?"  
"Didn't I once hear that Angela just got a job at this pizza joint or something?" Mina questioned out loud, recently opened sucker in hand.  
"Yeah! Now I remember. I overheard her saying that to her brother Damion! She works at the Little Caesars inside that new K-Mart they just put up. It's really a weird place!" Serena blurted out.  
"Fine, then it's decided. We'll go to Little Caesars and observe her," proclaimed Mina triumphantly, sticking the sucker in her mouth.  
"Hey! Who's the leader here?" bellowed Serena indignantly.  
"I don't know, maybe trading a blond for a blond, a ditz for a ditz wouldn't be so bad!" trumpeted Rei from her spot on the floor.  
"Why you little!" shrieked the foreboding blondes each grabbing on to a nearby pillow.  
"Take this pyro!" they cried in unison as various pillows went soaring throughout the room, completely missing their target. Of course, instead of hitting Rei, they hit Lita and me, knocking her drink unceremoniously all over her new blouse. How befitting. Now of course, normally I would remain calm and composed and forget the whole thing, but they were really starting to get on my nerves, Lita's as well, I guess. Well actually it's easy to say that, considering she got up with a really...intimidating look on face.  
Starting to slowly back away the blondes started waving their hands in front of them in a frantic manner as Serena quickly stuttered, "Umm...sorry Lita, I didn't mean to, you know that, right?"  
"Yes...but that's not gonna cut it..." she seethed as she picked up the pillow she was sitting on.  
Two more pillows went soaring through the air. Mine, thrown with the fine precision in aim that I normally posses hit Mina square in the face, while Lita's kinda totally missed, hitting Rei square in the back of the head.  
"Aack! I'm not your target!" she shrieked, followed shortly by a pillow hitting me. We really need to work on our aim, except for me of course.  
To say a fight insued afterwards would be an understatement. It was more of a war. Pillows were flying everywhere knocking over everything in site. Even I missed a couple of times, and to say that means a lot. So I guess you could say that we didn't immediately went to Little Caesars. Give it a couple of hours, we'll have everything cleaned up after that.  
  
~*~ Anthony ~*~  
Meanwhile in the hull of the ship, Anthony's room...  
  
She's not really one of them, is she? No, it's not possible, it can't be! That crazy old teacher is just off her gourd, that's all.  
While I whittled away at my thoughts, a disheartening and obscene feeling crept over me, seeping into my heart. It was like the shadows around me were closing in on me, trying so fervently to consume me, to-to try to rip my soul to shreds. Funny how some people could do that to you.  
Without even turning around I mumbled a dismissal, "Hello Jake."  
"How did you know it was me?" was his honest reply, or at least I thought so. When is he actually ever honest?  
"I could smell your stench from a mile away."  
"You're lying and you know it."  
"Whatever. So why are you creeping into my room anyways?"  
"Alsessaly wishes to speak with us."  
"Why?"  
"How in the hell am I supposed to know!"  
"Whatever, let's just go. The sooner we leave, the sooner your royal stenchness will alleviate from my room."  
"Hey, just because I am the king's second son doesn't mean that I am weak!"  
"Yes, oh sahib of imbecility."  
"What did you say?"  
"Never mind."  
We walked in silence the rest of the way. In my opinion, Alsessaly was a brute, yes that's the word, a brute. I mean, how could he kill his own men like that?  
Now of course, you'd think, why would you stay with him if you believe that he is such a brute? The answer is simple; I don't want end up like them. Sure, you know what happened to Jarod and Damion, everyone does, but did you know Damion wasn't his first born? Did you know that his first born was a girl? One with ebony-brown hair and blue eyes? Did you know that Nephrodite was going to name her Alyse? She was a dream come true to the queen, just like the world of Alysion that she had dreamt of so much. But there was a problem with that. Alsessaly didn't want a girl, not for his first child at least. He killed her; maybe not physically himself, but he basically signed her death warrant. He still wanted to remain on his wife's good side, so when the child was born on that cold winter's eve, he let his wife hold their only daughter in her arms for only long enough to name her before having a physician sweep her off; to only tell her later that the child later died of 'complications.' What a load of bullshit that was. But being the caring woman that she was, she eventually cheered up and then came along Damion.  
Do you see what I'm getting at?! That man is a monster! He kills his own children for Christ's sake! He doesn't only stop there! He has a loving and beautiful wife right? Apparently it's not enough, no! He has mistresses on the side, dozens of them, and guess what happens to them when he tires of them? You guessed right. They're silenced, killed within the gallows of the dungeon. No one but the inner-workers of the palace and ship know about this and we are forced to keep our mouths shut. No one ever volunteers for the jobs they are given, no one, and the job of an assassin, my job, is the most dangerous of all. If you do not die in battle and are unsuccessful at your mission, you might as well never come back, for you don't get a second chance. Not even his own family members did. Heck, Alyse didn't even get a first chance!  
So now you know why walking to see him is like a death march, and now that there are two of him just sends my head throbbing.  
My steps are heavy and slow as I ascend to the dais that contains the two Alsessalys and the queen. I fear not the queen, but the men beside her. You'd think she'd realize what they do to her, but she doesn't, and I pity her for that.  
Slowly I sink down to one knee next to their second son and bow before them, exposing my neck. They could strike me down with a single blow at any time, and inwardly I shudder at the thought. Never shall I show it on the outside though, for it would it would be a sign of weakness and ultimately mean death. Not a pleasant thought if you ask me.  
So slowly, as not to arise suspicion or anger I asked, "So, what do you wish of me?"  
"So, what is your status on infiltrating the senshi?" drawled the younger one.  
"I believe I've found one. She goes by the name of Angela Hopeno. I have reason to believe she is the Hino Angela you spoke of. What is it you wish that I do with her?" I asked, feeling the pit of my stomach sink. I mean, if you really liked a girl, would you want to have to most likely kill her? I think not. This job bites, and I mean the big one.  
"Kill her," the older one was swift to say, not a bit of remorse evident on his face. My face faltered as I winced inwardly, possibly revealing behind that mask of a face I had a trace of emotion. Lord I hope not.  
"Now don't be too swift to pass judgement," spoke the younger, mischief or at least thought apparent in his voice. "She may be of some use to us."  
"That's what you say, you were never at the sharp end of her blade," grumbled the older one, annoyance clearly evident in his voice.  
Continuing on as if he didn't hear a thing, the younger one reasoned, "Energy is not enough, it was never enough for our predecessors and it isn't enough for us now. It is merely a simple sustainer until we can grasp a hold of greater things, and I have found such a greater thing."  
"And what is that?"  
"Souls, human souls."  
"And just how do you expect to grasp onto and harness that of which science has never been able to explain?"  
"This Angela you told me about, this second generation soldier."  
"What does she have to do with anything?"  
"She is Sailor Halos, the very revolutionary soldier of heaven."  
"Point being? It's just a name."  
"Tell me, now what were the names of the attacks she hit you with when you encountered her as a child?"  
The older Alsessaly paused for a moment, trying to recall them. It was really unnerving to see two of the same guy trying to reason with each other. A paradox, contradiction holding truth.  
The words slowly escaped the aged one's mouth, venom splattered on every word, "There were two, Heavenly Wall Block and Richeous Saber."  
"Right, and is it just me, or are your last two assassin's still alive despite the fact that you killed their current forms?"  
"Yes, but I still don't see your point."  
"Remember that white glow, that white glow that drove us away, diverted our attack as it came cascading down on her and Tux boy?"  
"Yeah, Sailor Moon sent it."  
"That is where you are wrong my friend, that is where you are wrong. Sailor Moon didn't send it at all, not one ounce of power came from her."  
"Fine, then from where."  
"From the very girl you wish to kill. Don't you see? She can tell when we're about to strike, our old moves used to kill our past enemies. She calls upon the power of divine light, and from what you say, she is using other senshi's powers. That move she used on us was one of Sailor Moon's, for power like that can only come from the Silver Imperial Crystal, but it came double fold. And in case you didn't notice it before, that is not her saber. The true words that should be spoken with that are Space Sword Blaster. Don't you see? She has the power to delve into other people's souls and use their talents. To kill her would be to throw away a most valuable asset, and the strongest ally you could ever wish for! It would be pure lunacy to kill her. If she did that to you as a child, imagine what she could do now as a full-blown teenager full of easily manipulated emotion! There are no bounds as to what Damion and Jarod could have taught her, considering their still suspended alive on her will alone. I for one will not kill her."  
The older of the two Alsessalys didn't seem to 'happy' about this, but reason does speak its voice to him. "Fine, but she is too pure, too richeous. How do you expect to bring her to our side?"  
"With love."  
"With what?!"   
"You heard me."  
"How?"  
"Our son. He is so young and handsome, and she is so young and gullible. It shouldn't  
be too hard for him to charm her. She'll be so love sick she won't know what hit her until it is too late."  
"Fine, so be it. Jacob, you know what to do."  
With that Jake bowed impossibly deeper and seeped through the floor, out into the real world.  
"Good work Anthony. Keep up your search for the other senshi, and if you must have to fight, help Jacob. Got that?" he commanded of me, eyeing me as if daring me to contradict him.  
"Yes sir," I mumbled, really finding that I'd have to work with Jacob again to be highly revolting as I bowed even more deeply and fell through the mirror I created in the floor.  
  
^(__ 


	9. Chapter 8: Of Hearts And Wings

Tittle: Angel's Flight  
Chapter Eight: Of Hearts and Wings  
Rating: PG  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
Random rantings: 1.You never truly loose your mind until you work here.  
2. Death to all loud speakers!  
3. Death to all icee machines!  
*** Chibi Hi *** really doesn't mean anything other than it's going back to the all knowing third person point of view, just like in the beginning of this story.  
  
``````````  
  
The wind blew about her as she rushed into her first real day of work. Yesterday was a nightmare; they had her on a computer training for the up front registers for 3 hours and now she was going to work in the café. Their registers are completely different! What a total waste of time!  
So, stepping into the café in the odd little uniform of black slacks and white three-quarter sleeved top with 'suit' collar, Angela sighed. She really didn't like the prospect of work, not after that really long and well, boring, training stuff she had to do.   
She would rather be at home, typing on her computer perhaps. She would be on the net, speaking with her best friend in the world, Jamie. You don't know Jamie, now do you readers? Well first of all, to set things straight, Jamie is a girl. That's right, a girl. (AN: Sorry Mina.) She is roughly 16 years old, and oddly enough has blue hair. Yep, Michelle and Ami aren't the only ones people. What's odd about her hair, aside from the fact that it's naturally blue, is that its curled masses sweep wildly about, giving the impression of the hair of Medusa. She's tall, slender and of course, tends to look like Ami, but has silver eyes. Where do these people get their odd appearances? Who knows. She's currently living in America, Wisconsin to be exact. Now you're probably thinking, if Angela just arrived here, how'd she make a friend in America? Jamie was Angela's best friend growing up. During the time that she lived with Damion and Jarod, she had lived next door, and had accidentally stumbled into the house when Damion, Jarod, and Angela were trying to call entrance into the gates of time, sending her with them. Oops. This of course led her to figure out Angela was a sailor senshi, much to her envy, hence the screen name of S_Capricorn69. Ironic, huh? Well, eventually they had finally decided to head into the past, which would have the end result of changing the future. Now they couldn't leave Jamie there to rot and be melted into and away with the rest of the future, now could she? So she pulled a few favors with Damion and Jarod (*cough* cleaned the house for a month *cough*). After, Jamie was allowed to be taken along, but left in America for safety measures, and the fact that the only Japanese words she understood were Konnichi wa, Konnichi ha, Konban wa, moshi moshi, -chan, -san, -sama, baka, and Kami, didn't hurt either.   
So there she was, standing in front of the counter, staring at what she thought was her boss. Something seemed off though; she seemed too young to be manager. With a slight blush on her face, she reached over the counter and tapped the girl, emitting a small 'hi.' Finally gaining the girl's attention, which was named Katie, Angela continued, "Hi, I'm Angela." The girl didn't seem to know what Angela meant by that. "Angela Hopeno, your new worker." It seemed to click then.  
"Ooh," she said, drawling out the word as it took on new meaning, " that Angela...Hi, I'm Katie, I'll be your new assistant manager."  
"Assistant manager? I thought you were the manager, where is she?"  
"Sorry, she's on her day off, one of the few she has in fact. I understand you're a night worker. She sent you in at this odd hour (10 am, very odd shift by Little Caesars standards) so you wouldn't be taught bad habits by the night workers."  
"Okay..."  
"Here's your apron and cap, they'll also be a part of your uniform. We'll start with sheet outs, do you know what they are?"  
"No."  
"Then I'll show you."  
  
And that is how it went for the rest of the evening, the only hitch mainly being that instead of corn meal in the bottom of the pan like how it's supposed to be, she almost used hot peppers. That would be one mighty spicy pizza crust. Eep!  
And for once, no one attacked all week. Hmmm...I think that we might have a record here! Of course, school was a little awkward. I mean, with Ms. Ajax knowing what she was, and of course the thump on the other side of the wall was a little disturbing. At least this way, with Ms. Ajax knowing, she could at least get some new information on her father.  
The evenings with work went along unhitched, Angela meeting a new person every day. Kami how many people were there? She checked the schedule slip, 8 including herself.   
  
Jacob. Who's Jacob?  
Just then she heard a male voice outside.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Hi Jake, it's no problem. It's dead in here anyways," came the voice of Katie.  
"Eh, it'll pick up around 6." The guy replied.  
  
~~~~Angela~~~~  
Then he came around the corner. His eyes, oh how hypnotizing they were, giving me the feeling of being drawn into their chocolaty brown depths, dark chocolate brown depths...  
The evening was funner than I had in weeks, spent mostly talking about our families. Of course, I had make up some stuff about mine, without letting on to my other 'after school activities.' By the end of the evening he asked if he could come over, and hang out. We ended up in the basement, playing pool. He lost horribly.   
And then he kissed me.  
It felt, well, so hard to explain. It was brief, momentary, just him letting me know he liked me. But in that brief instant, I felt like I was burning, though it could have possibly been just my face, for I had a crimson blush after that. Afterward, he asked me out, and I said yes. He went home, and I headed straight to the computer, to email Jamie on what happened while it was still held fresh in my memory.  
It was entitled: JAMIE! PLEASE DEAR GOD, READ THIS! And it went like this:  
  
'Jamie! I have the greatest news! I just met this coworker of mine, I mean, we've seen each other before, I think, but this is the first time we ever worked together...Anyhow, we were flirting a little bit *blushes*. His name is Jacob...Jake. We ended up trying to compete whose family was screwier. Don't worry, I didn't tell him about you-know-what. What's funny is that his grandma actually talks about weed, but that's beside the point.  
First of all, he asked if I wanted to hang out with him tonight, and at first I *ACTUALLY LAUGHED AT HIM!!!!!* I thought he was joking. I mean, he is the ONLY guy worker at Little Caesars, and I am a new employee...who'd want to hang out with me? After a while of joking, he goes to the assistant manager, I like her, she's funny. Then he asked me again if I wanted to hang out tonight, and watch a movie. And he said he was serious. I turned red and tried to joke it off, and after a while, I relented. He came over to my house after he got my number...which reminds me, I should really get his...anyhow...Kami he is hot!!!  
...  
Te he... ^.^; ...got a little off the subject there, didn't I?  
Anyhow, there weren't any good movies on today, so we played pool instead. I lost once by the fault, and creamed him the second time. *BIG CHEESY GRIN *   
We talked a bit afterwards, and he was purposely trying to make me blush! Not that that's really hard, all he had to say that I was beautiful, and looked very beautiful when I blushed, and I would turn bright red. And of course you know me; I was embarrassed that I was blushing, so I turned even more crimson. He wanted to know about me, and tried asking a rhetorical question, "What would you do if a guy asked you out? Would you say yes or no? Or would you do it out of pity or be nice or if you liked the guy?"  
I, of course, wanted to know more at what he was getting at, so I said, "Like what do you mean?"  
His reply was, of course, " I mean if a guy like me asked you out, what would you say? Would you go out if you liked him, or just to be nice?"  
I said that I'd probably go out with them.  
We talked more about our pasts, and past relationships, and I did mention that I am normally not like this when I played pool. He asked me what I was normally like, and I said that I was normally guy bashing. His reply was akin to, "Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better."  
Just joking, he was. Oye, I'm reversing sentences! o.O; Anywho, I mumbled whenever we were talking about past relationships that I was sweet sixteen and never been kissed and well... well...HE KISSED ME! We were sitting on the pool table, and he kissed me! Me! Angela! A hot guy kissed ME! And then he said, "Well that takes care of that problem." I blushed deeper, and again he told me how beautiful I looked when I blushed, and of course, to make me to blush harder, he said, "You're attracted to me." He did that with that smile of his, oye, I could melt...Hey! I can't help that he's irresistibly cute!! He was actually kind of in awe that I found him attractive. What could I say, I couldn't deny it, now could I?  
  
...  
  
Te he! Umm...We did kiss a little more while in the basement, no tongue or anything mind you...te he...And then he asked me out.  
  
...  
  
I said yes.  
Kami! I can't believe it! All of this happened in ONE day!!!  
Sigh...when he kisses my forehead, and even my nose, I just wanna melt...I can't help it!  
Sigh...  
That's all I'll say for now.  
  
Ja ne!  
~ Angela  
  
I am sending a telepathic message...JAMIE...MUST...WRITE...ME...BACK...!'  
  
I couldn't help it. It was like he sucked me in. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow! I'd be working with him again!  
  
***** Chibi hi *****  
Life was simple for the next few weeks; Angela got up, went to school, came home, and went to work, where she and Jake would sneak kisses behind the walk in fridge in back. Not the best thing to do, but she couldn't help it. To her, life was bliss. No fighting, a great boyfriend, school was going well. Life was perfect.  
The senshi couldn't figure how they kept on missing her, but through some careful research, they figured out where Angela lived. (Actually they hunted down Melvin and got it from him.) So they went there every day, trying to catch her on a day off, confusing Damion and Jarod on their days off. When they couldn't find her, they would try to hack into the school's computers to find Anthony's home address, but the computer would always goof up and go haywire.  
Eventually, they did catch up to Angela. She was actually not at work, but at the bar of the Crown Arcade and didn't seem too happy about it. They were going to go by her, but their other missing suspect beat them to it. So considering that they needed observance, they hid in a nearby booth, hiding behind a row of games.  
  
~~~~ Angela ~~~~  
  
I don't have to work today, and I feel eyes peering at the back of my head. Who the heck is behind me? Eh, oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got nothing to hide. I can feel them. All five are there I can feel it. Funny that they'd hide behind a Sailor V game.  
A blond steps up in front of me, leaning down apparently to get a good lock at me.  
"Hmm...so, you're new around here, aren't you?" he asked. His voice sounded uncannily familiar. I looked up, Andrew. I've never seen him myself before, but knowing how much he was in the senshi's minds, it doesn't surprise me how easily I identified him, like as though I had seen him every day of my life.  
It's odd. Now that Damion's and Jarod's past forms have died, I now have their memories. What an odd life. But still, technically they shouldn't even exist. Why are they still here?  
I feel a new presence approach. Mother taught me well, very well in fact. I don't have to be within five feet to test their auras like how she still does now. Hmm...she's probably trying to test me now. I think I'd better move down the counter a couple of feet.  
As I went, that presence still followed me. It's strange. I feel as though I know it, but don't. Maybe Andrew's is interfering, for the presence is yuumei, semi-dark. Confusion, he heavily reeks of it. I know that presence isn't going to leave me alone. So from my new spot on the bar, I looked up at Andrew, forcing a convincingly natural smile and said, "Sorry about that. Yes, I am new here. Umm...mind doing me a favor?"  
"Like what?" he asked, almost flirty, although I pretty much know that he sees me only as a little sister, if he really believes me to be the age I look.  
"Can you get me a cup of coffee, some milk, and something vanilla?"  
"Sure," he said, wondering why I'd ask for something like that, but seeing it as being the time that it is, they don't have French vanilla coffee yet, and I just really need some right about now.  
Having that out of the way, I finally turned my head towards my follower, letting an exasperate, "What do you want," escape out of my mouth.  
It was Anthony, of all the people to see right now I had to see Anthony.  
I let out an agonizing groan.  
"Is something the matter?" he asked. "You look awful."  
That was the last thing I needed to hear right now, and it wasn't just because of how insulting that sounds. Though I know that he was being sincere, well, it's hard to explain. You see, for some odd reason I do sort of like him. He seems cute and sweet enough, but I just don't want him to see me like this. You know, I'm one of those people who have to make it look like they're in control all of the time, even if they're going crazy inside. Ask Darien, he could tell you about that. I think that too much of him still lingers in me.  
Although I wish I could say it was just that, I know it isn't so. My problem is Jake. I don't know what it is about him. He's become like a drug to me, something that drives me crazy at night that I feel I cannot do without. I feel as though I go crazy every waking hour after school I'm not with him, and I haven't had my dose of him today. Now for any crazed hentais out there, I'm going to set you straight right now. Jacob and I do nothing other than just kissing, nothing more than that, so please, get your mind out of the gutter.  
Now with Anthony here, those two feelings are clashing, and let's just say that my stomach isn't too happy about it. Where is Andrew with my coffee anyways?  
"I'm fine," I grunted to him, to finally answer his question.  
"You don't look it," he said, his face full of concern as he felt my sweaty forehead.  
  
Just then Andrew plopped my coffee, milk and a small bottle of vanilla extract in front of me. It was like Nirvana was calling to me as I saw it. Swiftly I mixed the ingredients together, probably giving a good impression of a madwoman in the process.  
"Are you alright?" came Andrew's question at my weird behavior, and probably feverish look.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I swiftly replied, gulping down part of the contents. It seared its way down my throat, for it was still so hot, but I didn't care. With the heat came comfort. Immediately putting down the coffee, I proclaimed, "I'm fine."  
Now that that's done, on to next order of business. Without even looking behind me, I called over my shoulder, " I know you're behind me. You're behind V. machine number four. If you want to talk to me, get out from behind there, because this is really starting to annoy me Rei."  
Okay, so maybe, just maybe I sounded a bit harsh, but my nerves were on end, and it was so damn hot in there. I couldn't help it. I could now see them in the mirror, their stunned faces as they got out from behind the V. machine.  
"How'd you know it was us?" Serena asked, her face skewed in puzzlement.  
"Your odango was showing."  
"Nice going Meatball head!" Rei yelled.  
Sure, I lied. But I really didn't need to confirm any suspicions they probably had. Andrew, feeling how awkward this had got, stumbled off into the kitchen area as the girls came up.  
" So tell me, what do you want?" I asked, feeling as though I should at least amuse them.  
"Uh...uh..." Serena stuttered, like how she always does when she's caught.  
"We were wondering..." Lita began.  
"If you'd like to go shopping with us." Mina finished.  
Now here's the thing. No matter how down, no matter how tired I am, I always like to go shopping. Scratch that, I LOVE to go shopping. Food for the soul, that's what I say.  
Could I refuse an offer such as that?  
I think not.  
"Sure, I'll go!" I blurted out, sounding like I hadn't in years.  
Ami nudged Mina in the background. "Minnnnnaaa...Where are we going to go shopping?"  
"Oh that's easy. We'll just go to the Juuban Shore Side Mall."  
Nodding to the door, she nudged a "Come on," and started heading towards the door.  
Of course, I followed, leaving my money on the counter to pay Andrew.  
  
As I left, I caught out of the corner of my eye, Andrew and Anton eyeballing my cup. Then Andrew sniffing it to see if it were spiked. Funny, isn't it? I'm not drunk, just emotionally unstable, so to speak.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Have you ever heard the saying 'Shopping heals the soul'? Well, if you haven't, they should make it one. Let's just say that shopping lifted my pains away.  
  
~~~~~ Serena ~~~~~  
  
I just couldn't believe how that girl could shop, and they said that I was bad!  
"Where does she get all that money?" I asked, seeing how that credit card just ever so easily slid into another slider at another store. It was like as though it had no limit...I wonder where I could get one?  
"I don't see how this is possible! According to my calculations, if she keeps this rate up she'll have spent three thousand US dollars by the time we get to the end of the mall. Someone's gotta stop her!" Ami yelled over the loud beeping of the cashier.   
Thinking of the possible consequences of stepping between a rampaging teenager and her credit card, I swiftly stepped back.   
...  
Hey! Don't look at me like that! I could loose an arm here!  
...  
Does anyone have a spare yoma around here?  
  
~~~ Mina ~~~  
  
You've gotta be kidding me, right? Ami actually wants one of us to go in there?! Yeah right! Where's Diamond and his demented eye anyways? That would stop her in place!  
Seeing that I'm not going to take her on, I stepped back also.  
  
~~~ Rei ~~~  
  
Since having the psychic powers that I have, I predict that I will in fact loose a limb if I get between Angela and her shopping rampage, therefore I will step back. Maybe Ami or Lita will have better luck.  
  
~~~ Ami ~~~  
  
Cowards! Everyone's stepping back around me! They don't think I can do it, do they? They're nuts! I don't think even Mercury could get between her and that credit card! It's like taking on Serena when she's eating cheesecake with Mamoru-san! It's suicide!   
Sorry Lita, looks like you're the one left with the task.  
I take a step back.  
  
~~~ Lita ~~~  
  
Suddenly I feel all alone as the sound of the cash register echoes off the walls. I look around me. The people have dropped like flies! Chickens! You're leaving this up to me?!  
  
...  
  
Well, I am the strongest of all of us...and if nothing else there is always Sailor Jupiter...  
Fine, I'll do it.  
  
With that set in mind, I stepped forward to do the daunting task of separating a woman from her credit card. Step back boys! There might be pieces of my flesh flying here!   
Slowly I crept up behind the *preoccupied* girl, hoping to pull off a sneak attack to avoid injury. My hand slunk up the counter, tip toeing to get to the credit card before she could swipe it again.   
Almost there...  
Damn!  
Just as my fingers were about that infernal piece of plastic she swiped it once again. I fell over in shock. Angela turned around, smiling saying, "All done!" If I weren't already on the ground, I would have fallen over again. Nearly stepping on me, she looked down and asked, "What are you doing on the floor?"  
"Nothing," I said, peeling myself off the floor, happy not to have lost a limb.  
Yes, I know I am a great and powerful senshi, but hormones do things to girls, and this girl's hormones have gone haywire!  
Walking over to the other girls, I heard Angela ask, " So, where to next?"  
Next?! There's a NEXT place?! You've got to be kidding!  
  
~~~ Serena ~~~  
  
Next, huh...hmmm...where SHOULD we go next?  
...  
I know! Out to eat! That's ALWAYS a good idea!  
"How about we go out to EAT?" I proclaimed. Hey, I was getting hungry here. Even if I'm not shopping, shopping is still tiring work!  
"Hmmm.... I know! How about some pizza!" Mina yelled.  
"AAAck! Anything but that!" Angela yelled, drawing attention to us.  
"Minnna...She works at a pizza joint!" Rei yelled at Mina.  
"Sorry," she reprimanded.  
Dropping her head in defeat, Angela replied, "If pizza is what you guys want, that's what we'll eat."  
  
````About the same time, throne room, Anthony````  
  
Once again I was called to Alsessaly, well the Alsessalys, with the slimy serpent that they happened to call Jacob.  
Bending on one knee, I once again asked the rhetorical question, "What do you wish of me?"  
As if I didn't know, he either wanted to know my progress, or for me to do a task. Anyone with a few more brain cells than Jacob could figure that out.  
"I want to know your progress with the senshi," he asked, drawling out the words as if it were old business. Bingo! I was right on target!  
"No knew news, your majesty," I replied, waiting for a blow to the head, which was very plausible, but seeing as I was preoccupied with the matter of her and Jacob, and the fact that I didn't like it, I certainly couldn't get anything else done, now could I?  
"Very disappointing, I must say," he mumbled. "Now Jacob, we must do something about this Angela, she appears to be slipping out of your grasp."  
"What do you mean?!" Jacob cried in an outburst. "She's addicted to me like a drug!"  
"Ah, but you see, she is out with some friends and doesn't seem attached to you whatsoever," spoke the younger one in his usual drawl.  
"You must hurry up!" Yelled the older one, slamming his fist into his hand to punctuate it. "If you don't get her soon, you won't be able to control her ever again!"  
"Yes master," Jacob seethed, placing a fist over his heart as he bowed deeper. "I shall take care of it tomorrow at work to not arouse the senshi's suspicion."  
  
~~~~ Rei ~~~~  
  
It's strange, to be riding in the back of the car with her, this Angela. She's dropping us off at the temple, as asked, but we didn't tell her where it is.  
Hmmm...  
Closing my eyes while folding my hands in supplication, I began to chant inwardly, to try to seek into her soul. Slowly the world began to fade into black, as it always does, as I felt myself sinking in to her psyche.  
The first thing I was greeted with was warmth, incredible warmth, searing like the great fire itself. The areas around me felt red, crimson red as I let my psyche wander within hers. I have to find out about her. She's not who she claims she is, no one is, I can feel it. The darkness of her red, symbolizes lies, deceit, but something about it...a mission, purpose.  
  
Soon I came upon an unknown, almost like a door, as if she was trying to keep something hidden, maybe even from herself.  
The barrier, I guess you could call it that, was weak, as if she didn't think anyone was strong enough to get through it, or maybe just to stop it from getting to her in everyday life. It didn't take much energy to get through it. And upon blasting through it, I was greeted with flames, gargantuan flames engulfing the area and everything in it.  
  
And then it was like the door was slammed in my face, sending me flying out of the 'room'. I could hear her, no, feel her say, "I know what you're doing Rei and I wouldn't go there if I were you." And then I felt myself being forced from her psyche, thrown out of her mind.  
I awoke to find us at the temple; my head drooped on Lita's shoulder.  
"Are you alright Rei?" she asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." I mumbled, stepping out of the car.  
I was in such a daze from being forced out of her mind, I didn't even notice as the black Le Baron convertible sped away.  
"Are you sure you're alright Rei?" Serena asked, staring at me questionably as I clutched my head.  
"I'll be fine. Just someone help me up the steps, okay?" I snapped back unintentionally.  
"Ok..."  
  
After being helped up by the girls, I was ready to speak.  
"So what did you find out, Rei?" Lita asked, already having known that I was inside Angela's head, considering mine had landed on her shoulder. When in contact with another, it's not hard to tell when one's psyche has left its body.  
I still shook as I spoke. It's energy draining to read two psyches in a day, let alone being kicked out of one!  
"Nothing. I couldn't find out anything, not on Angela, not on Anthony."  
"Are you sure?" she questioned while the others leaned in.  
"All I saw were flames, enormous flames. Their souls were confused, are confused, as if they were concealing something, something terrible, something irreparable. Anton's soul was shrouded dark flames, blue flames. It was so cold, but bright...So very confusing. And Angela's was warm, cluttered, like she wasn't entirely the only thing in there. Now don't get me wrong, she's not insane or anything, no multiple personalities, but it was like she didn't even know who she was. So confused, but she had something in there, an inner barrier. It was like she was blocking something, maybe even from herself. I broke that block and it was like being consumed by fire, hateful vengeful fire. Was this her past? I don't know. She booted me out, right out of her."  
"She booted you out? She booted YOU out?" Serena replied alarmingly.  
"That's impossible!" yelled Mina.  
"Not entirely," mumbled Ami. "You weren't the only one testing, Rei."  
"What did you find out?" I asked, thoroughly interested.  
"It's all confusing really. I couldn't get much either; my computer kept on getting jammed, kind of like what that new senshi did to it. But what I did get, however small, is that she and the senshi have similar energy, like as though she was or at least was related, to one of us. I couldn't figure out who though."  
"Related..." Lita began.  
"...To one of us?" Mina finished.  
"Could she be another one of Serena's? I mean, she does have blue eyes and black hair like Darien." Lita asked.  
"I don't think so, but..." Ami replied, but I wasn't listening. Something kept on flashing in my mind, those flames, like the sacred fire at my temple, bringing back memories about our first account, things that I hadn't even realized.  
  
***** Flash ******  
"... considering your mother doesn't know of your existence yet. I don't know, do you think I should let her in on our little secret Miss Hino?" I thought I heard him say, not believing it. "Don't use that name!" I heard her bellow back at him...  
End Flash   
  
"Could she be related to me..." I questioned, asking myself more than anyone else. 


	10. Chapter 9: Halitosis

Tittle: Angel's Flight  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com Ethereal Fein@aol.com  
Chapter Nine: Halitosis  
Insert disclaimer  
  
Now lets recap what happened last time...  
***** Flash ******  
  
"... considering your mother doesn't know of your existence yet. I don't know, do you think I should let her in on our little secret Miss Hino?" I thought I heard him say, not believing it. "Don't use that name!" I heard her bellow back at him...  
  
End Flash   
  
"Could she be related to me..." I questioned, asking myself more than anyone else.  
  
~``~``~``~``~ Rei ~``~``~``~``~  
  
To say that silence insured would be an understatement. Lita's jaw dropped, Ami put her hand to cover her mouth, and Mina and Serena fell over onto each other.  
"You can't be serious!" Serena gawked, as the others just stared blatantly at me. I mean really, did the thought that I could actually bear children be that unbelievable.  
As I opened my mouth to reply, most likely causing a tongue war, Ami, being as reliable as she is, did speak up.   
"You know," she reasoned. "It's really not that hard to believe, if you really think about it."  
Flipping open her mini data computer and typing she continued, "My mom did say that that senshi that looked remarkably like her, and is most likely her, DID have a weird mark on her." She paused for a moment and then turned it towards us. " Here. This is the mark she was talking about. Doesn't it remind you of something?"  
To say it looked familiar would be an understatement. The mark looked just like mine...well, sort of, it was different. It was green, two shades in fact, light green and forest green. It looked like there was a cross or a target behind the heart of the Mars symbol. But why would it have that behind it. It looked like the symbol of Earth, but shouldn't only Darien carry that sign? Does that mean I go for Darien too? Bleck! Leftovers, hell no!  
  
Hey! You never know, right?  
"Hey! That looks like Darien's and Pyro's symbol! What are those two doing together?! REI?!" Serena shrieked from her position on the floor.  
"Don't ask me! How the hell am I supposed to know?!"  
"Guys, let's not fight. We have more important matters at hand!" Ami tried to reason. Yeah, like that was going to work.  
I heard Mina in the back ground whisper to Ami, "Yeah, like that's gonna work. You'll need the Jaws of Life now."  
"Or the next best thing..." Ami whispered back in a sly tone as Lita got up and began to pull us apart.  
Okay, so maybe, just maybe that'll work. It really isn't best to challenge Lita at times like this...heck; I'd rather challenge the shopping crazed Angela than deal with that. Speaking of which...  
  
~~~~ At the current moment, Angela... ~~~~  
  
The water was warm as I washed the final dishes for work, easing away the anxiety I had been feeling all day. Something seemed off. The flames were cold, the air was stale, almost a shadow of foreboding...but most of all was the inconstancy of Jake. He'd be his sweet beautiful self one minute, and a conceited jerk the next. And at times...at times he seemed as though he wasn't even there.  
Clearing away the suds, I looked at myself. So pretty and full of the glow of fantasies of love. I could so easily imagine myself in his arms, comforted on those stormy nights of the alluring, yet frightening lightening. Unfortunately my eyes could just as easily, if not more so imagine me with Anton. Yes, I'll admit it; I created a little nickname for him, even if that isn't so far off from his full name.  
My heart and mind are so confused though. Both are easy on the eyes, but Jake, that temper, is he really for me? My mind is yelling yes, but my heart...my heart is whispering no.  
I stare into the water. What would Michelle say? Would she tell me to listen to my head or my hear...  
The water began to shift and change, no longer just reflecting the image of me. I could see me, yet a smaller me washing the dishes just like I was a minute ago. A little Jacob walks in wrapping his arms around me, kissing my temple as I let out a slight giggle. A smile plays on my lips; he was always so sweet. Slowly the little him began to kiss down my neck; I blushed. The little him began to slip his hand into my shirt and the little me slipped away. I had backed away from him, questioning him for his actions, for he knows that I'm not ready yet! The little Jake just grinned cockily as he began to advance upon me...  
Was that my fate? Was Michelle trying to tell me something?  
Suddenly I felt cool arms wrapping around me as the image faded from view.  
"See anything interesting?" Jake asked, kissing my temple.  
"Nothing really," I replied, giggling uncomfortably.  
"That can be remedied," he huskily whispered in my ear, beginning to kiss down my neck.  
I whimpered.   
"So you like that, huh?" he whispered, his hand beginning to creep up my shirt.  
"No!" I yelled, slipping away from his grasp.  
"What's the matter? Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"No! I'm not that kind of girl!" I yelled back at him, thoroughly hurt that he'd do such a thing.  
"Well then I'm sorry it has to be this way," he replied, advancing upon me...  
  
````Chibi Hi ````  
Across town a single soul awoke in sudden urgency. The foreboding feeling he'd been feeling all day had sharpened to a point, feeling as though it had been thrust into the pit of his stomach.  
  
Jarod swiftly ran to the phone, frantically dialing the number of the café, working on instincts. The phone rang and rang for seemingly hours on end, but it was only mere moments.  
There was no answer.  
  
Only one thing ran in his mind as he ran to Angela's room. Her earrings...She wasn't wearing them; she never does when she goes to work!  
Fumbling through her jewelry box, he came upon her hooked halo earrings.  
"Thank Kami..." he whispered as he grabbed a hold of them. "Now which button was it?" he asked himself as he began to push random buttons on the earrings. First her locket fell out, then the saber. Various other items fell out until the thing he wanted, the thing he desired, fell out, her little white mini data computer with the golden emblem of mars and earth on it.   
Now how do you work this thing?" he asked himself as he tried to open it, pushing random points and trying to pry it apart but to no avail. It didn't open until his hand accidentally slipped over the emblem.  
As soon as it opened it immediately began beeping.  
He wondered to himself, feeling like an untrained chimpanzee left on a spacecraft.  
"Now I know she can hack into the senshi frequency with this. How does she do it?" he asked himself, scratching his head.  
Suddenly the computer stopped beeping; confusing the heck out of him as the screen went blank.  
In the shade of green only computers can proclaim scrolled the words:  
WELCOME JAROD.  
"What?!" he questioned outloud.  
A tiny beam of light shot out of the computer, slowly forming a small image to the likeness of Sailor Halos herself. She was tiny and petite. She looked sort of pixie-like with her miniature white angel-like wings and tiny senshi uniform.  
"Welcome Jarod," came the small voice of the little projection.  
"How the?!" He began, unable to continue his sentence.  
"I kind of figured one day you'd get a hold of this, and after your former self died and got a taste of your psyche, I figured you'd need a little help with your...computer ineptitude. So I placed a little bit of myself into this computer to help you," the little Halos replied. "So what'd you need help with?"  
"I uhhh...I uhhh..." He stuttered.  
"Oh yeah! It was hacking into the senshi frequency, right?" the little one interrupted.  
"Uh, yeah..."  
She just merrily drifted over to a small gold button and pointed to it.  
"Push there!" she said excitedly. Then lightly lying on his lap with her feet in the air and her head propped between her elbows she continued, "I always wanted to see it in action!"  
So he pushed the gold button, making the screen seem to split. It began to emit such a high pitched noise that even the little Halos covered here ears.  
When it finally ebbed, she quickly replied, " Now I know why I don't use that if at all possible!"  
The screen cleared back to normal and an image of Ami flashed onto the screen.  
"Ami!"  
She just looked at him flabbergasted. (AN: isn't that just a lovely word?)  
"J-Jarod! What are you doing here? How did you get here?...HOW DID YOU GET ON THIS FREQUENCY?!"  
"Angela's computer," he replied guiltily.  
"Oh..." she replied, the information not quite sinking in. "WHAT?!"  
"Listen, I really don't have time for this!"  
She just put her hand over her mouth, taken aback by Jarod's sudden outburst. This was unlike his usual demeanor.  
Softening his voice a little, he continued, " I need help; I need your help."  
"Why?"  
"Angela is missing and I think something's wrong. I need to trace her, but I can't work on this computer like you can."  
"What do you mean? YOU hacked into MY computer! And what makes you think I'm so good anyways!"  
"Please, don't make me beg. I need your help." (AN: Corny, ain't it? Don't worry, it'll get better and less corny.)  
Sighing and contemplating on whether or not he was an enemy, she replied, "Alright, I'll help you..."  
She paused, seemingly finally noticing what was now sitting on his shoulder.  
"WHAT'S THAT?!" she asked, pointing a shocked finger at the little apparition on his shoulder.  
He looked and saw as the little Halos nervously waved at him and Ami. "Hi Mercury!" she replied.  
"ANGELA!!"  
She just pointed to herself and innocently asked, "Who? Me?"  
"Whatever that is, bring it over with you. The only way I'm going to be able to help you is if you tell me the truth," pausing a moment she continued. "I'll meet you at the Hikiwa shrine. I'm sure you know where it is."  
"Wait a sec..." he began, but she had already clicked the screen off. "I don't know where that is."  
The little thing on his shoulder, which was starting to annoy him, piped up and said, " Push this button," indicating a round red button next to the screen. Pushing it he got the accurate coordinates and directions. (AN: There is only one Little Halos, she keeps moving around.)  
Leaving the house, he asked the little Halos in his pocket, " So what part of Angela are you anyways?" (AN: Maybe she's the little voice inside my head. She's now saying More French Vanilla Cocoa Please! J/K.)  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm part of all of her."  
"Part of all of her?"  
"Sort of. Why?"  
"I was just curious if you could help me locate the REAL Angela."  
"No, but I can help you figure out where she's not."  
"How?"  
"Type in the coordinates in her computer, it'll scan that area for energy."  
Thinking that it couldn't hurt, he typed them in, but only got a trace of energy.  
"She's no longer there."  
  
```````````Meanwhile Angela...  
  
I slowly regained consciousness feeling coolness on my face and roughness around my wrists and ankles. I felt as though I was eating a dirty sock. Though truly, I felt as though I had been pulled through a taffy machine.  
  
It all came flowing back in little pieces, drip by drip so to speak.   
Jacob's betrayal.  
He advanced upon me, smile no longer bared, his hands frozen in a clawed position. I remember then, those hands, wrapping around my throat, blocking the blood from going or leaving my brain. There was loud clattering around me as I reached for something, anything, to help me, but even that sound didn't attract help. The blood in my brain was stilling fast as I tried to fight in desperation. I had the good fortune of grabbing onto a full bottle of Windex, hitting him in the jewels with everything I had left. I barely remember hitting the floor as I began to gasp for air, my throat burning with every gulp.  
As the spots from my vision began to clear, I saw Jacob crouched low to the floor. I hit him good!  
"Serves...you...right..." I rasped, air barely squeaking through my seemingly pinched air pipe.  
Those eyes, his eyes, seemed to light up like fire as he grabbed the large round rubber tubing from the dough machine, advancing upon me once more. Gritting his teeth I could hear him seethe "You bitch..." as he wrapped it around my neck. The world was feeling as though it was spinning 100 times as fast as he spun me into the walk in fridge over and over again. It was like as though with every blow someone was splattering explosive mud over my eyes. With every flash I could see less and less until I could see no more.  
  
So that is how I woke up here, seeing that the cold thing I felt was a marble floor. It was a cool black, if you got an overview shot you'd see that there was blue and white mixed in, giving it the look of black fire, demonic and burning; yet it still is cold like ice. It's possessed fire, their symbol. I lifted my head up, staring straightforward, knowing they always sat at the base of the flame.  
Stupid move.  
My head thunked straight back down with the pain of a mindgrain.  
"Glad to see you're awake," drawled the younger Alsessaly.  
"You said you had something to show me, Jacob, so show me." Spoke the older one.  
So bound and gagged on the floor I watched as Jacob approached me threatenly that night.  
He knelt down to me, propping me unwillingly up into a standing position against a pillar. Turning back to the Alsessalys, he began, "Now you all remember the heart snatchers fiasco and how they could remove one's heart crystal." He opens a mirror and brings out a heart snatcher gun. "I believe, that if the holder does this right, they can control their victim. I will now demonstrate it on my lovely assistant."  
He turned back to me, aiming the gun at me, he replied, "It didn't have to be this way."  
He pulled the trigger and the goop slipped out, taking all my thoughts, hopes and dreams away in an all-encasing burning pain.  
  
``````````Meanwhile at the temple...Mina  
Ami just closed her computer finally and looked a bit pale around the gills.  
"Ami? What's wrong? Who were you talking to? ... Was it Greg?!" I asked. Hey! I was just curious!  
"No. It was Jarod, Jarod Hopeno."  
"What?!" I asked, my face going red. "How did he talk to you on that thing? Does he know about us?!"  
I didn't hear her reply as I caught out the corner of my eye Rei's mirror in the corner of her room. It was glowing a faint yellow, feeling as though it was humming, but creating no sound. It looked as though someone was passing by it, but no one was in front of it. Kinda creepy.  
The thing, whatever it was, stopped pacing and seemed to look at me. It sent chills up my spine. Something inside me compelled me to walk up to the mirror. As curiosity goes, I decided to try to touch, to tap the glass.  
My hand went right through it, giving it the felling of a warm breath of air alive with emotion racing through and around my hand. It began to automatically perspire with all the heat that encompassed it.  
"Mina?" whispered Serena in the background.  
"It's alright, my hand's fine, but it's so hot..."  
I abruptly stopped my sentence, feeling something clamp onto me.  
"M-Mina?" I heard Serena whisper, but I didn't have time to answer as I heard her scream my name while I was pulled straight into the mirror.  
"Hello Mina."  
  
``````Meanwhile at Damion's Martial Arts Lesson, His sparring partner````  
  
I had just flipped Damion and suddenly he went pale. I didn't hit him that hard, did I? Maybe he needs a break.  
"Damion, are you alright?"  
Wiping his forehead, he replied, "Yeah, I'm alright."  
Extending my hand towards him on the floor I replied, "Here, let me help you up."  
Grabbing my hand, he replied, "Thanks Jamie. I'm glad you're here instead of America."  
  
`````Meanwhile in the throne room, Anthony```````  
  
  
I had come upon the strangest of sites as I had walked into the room for my daily report.  
There was Angela, bound and gagged in her work uniform standing against a pillar. Jacob was standing there, aiming something at her. Then there was a loud bang and she crumpled to the floor. I didn't even realize I was running until I was at her side, my files forgotten on the floor and me yelling, "What have you done to her?!"  
I didn't have time to even realize Jacob held her heart crystal as I touched her face, crumpling to the floor beside her.  
  
````Chibi Hi```````  
  
Somewhere across town, far away from the foreboding ship another person stood deep in thought. Overzealous smile fading slightly, she set down her theatre arts grade book. Taking off her glasses and turning her head skyward she whispered, "And so it has begun."  
  
`````````````````````````Author's Notes`````````````````````````  
  
There! Ended it! Don't' ya just hate it when that happens? Don't worry Chapter 10 will be out soon.   
  
Ja ne!  
~ Lady Hiko 


	11. Chapter 10: Disembodiment

Tittle: Angel's Flight  
Chapter 10: Disembodiment   
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com   
URL: http://www.geocities.com/ladyhiko http://www.geocities.com/sailorpluto23/MoonLightRoses  
  
Be forewarned; time in limbo travels about ten times faster than real time.  
  
**  
  
````Anthony``````  
  
Have you ever heard of limbo? You know, that space between life and death? I think that's where   
I ended up, well, at least part of me.   
The place was dark, not much unlike the place I lived, giving it the feeling of being within a   
cavern or cave. The only luminescent was sea green with its source unknown.  
I thought to myself.  
**  
  
The darkness around me lit up in a brilliant red, giving it the look that I'd imagine Hell to look   
like, minus the flames.  
  
** her thoughts whispered weakly.  
  
My question was almost immediately answered as a demon slipped out of the floor. With the face   
of a skull and hair red as flames he came. He was dressed in black silk and wore gold warrior armor.  
"Papa gé, sly demon of death!"  
  
  
  
Okay, so maybe she's NOT my girlfriend and maybe, just maybe, I'm supposed to be her enemy,   
but that doesn't mean that I'm supposed to just sit back and let her die.  
  
  
Papa gé just squatted down and stared at us, thumbing his chin thoughtfully.  
"Four souls here, three at stake, yet I only see two."  
He then put his hands together as if in prayer and pulled them apart as if swimming, sending   
Angela and I flying apart. I was able to keep balance, but she just crumbled to the floor.  
I tried to bellow at him, but it only came as thoughts.  
"Four souls here, three at stake. I only see two."  
Subsequently Angela began to glow, clear as daylight so that I could see the 'essence' of her soul.   
Protected within her arms were two faint objects, two glowing orbs, one midnight green, and one pale   
yellow.  
"Ah, so there are the two I missed. She had them! Oh well, this will be the last time she shall   
interfere!"  
What?! He's going to take HER SOUL?!  
  
I didn't exactly know what I was doing, but I felt as though this was something I had to do. I felt   
that I had to place myself in between them, even if I got hurt in the process. As I did so, I felt like a spark   
of warm glow within me. Perhaps it was hope glowing within me that I felt, or that by having touched   
Papa gé by accident I had a little soul sapped out of me. Of which I do not know.   
  
"YOU! Just step aside. This girl is mine. She's dying you see. Her soul is good, just as it   
should, being the kind I seek. Just stay away. Get in the way, and you shall share her fate, as whichever   
souls she keeps!"  
With that he swung his hand back showing what looked like they were once human seeping out of   
the floor. Flames erupted around them, around their seemingly melting faces. Within the fire I could see   
four familiar faces. One of them Angela, One of them me, one of them Jarod, and one of them Damion,   
melting within the flames.  
Compulsively I grabbed Angela's hand with my injured one behind my back.  
I thought as a little soul slipped out of my hand and into one of her wounds.  
"That will be if you do not let her go."  
** Her reply was weak.  
I could hear her clearly, as if she were a part of me, as if we had formed a direct link.  
*I am not going to go down that way. I will not loose my friends to him or I will have been born   
in vain. *  
I could feel her pull on my hand as she so desperately tried to pull herself up.  
  
*I am unwilling to die. *  
  
~~~~ Meanwhile in the throne room, Jake ~~~~~~  
  
What the?! He just collapsed! Is that supposed to happen?  
I bent down and felt for his pulse. *Gulp* It was non-existent.   
  
"Jacob, you look pale. What's the matter? What did you DO?!" I heard my father bellow behind   
me.   
It's good to kill a man, but it's not so good to kill one of your own assassins. I'm in trouble.  
"Er…nothing's wrong, nothing at all…" I began, thumping on his chest with my fist hoping that   
his heart would start again.  
"Jacob…" my father said in warning.  
I thought to myself as I hit him with one hard final blow.  
  
His heart began to beat again.  
  
~~~~~ Meanwhile in Limbo, Anthony…~~~~~  
  
Angela now stood on shaky legs, still grasping my hand firmly.  
*I hope you don't mind… * I heard her think as she began to suck some energy right out of my   
body.  
Could I resist? Not anymore, for she had already started.  
Her pupils disappeared to be replaced by a golden glowing color. Her hair turned a sunray blond   
as her body turned shimmering silver.   
Could that have been because of me?  
She closed her eyes, gold still emanating from between her lashes and I began to feel weak, but I   
would not close my eyes, I would not allow myself to pass out. I would remain awake until I could find out   
what she was doing.  
Gold began to flow around us, encasing us in a luminescent bubble. There were gaps though.  
I felt another pull at my arm, almost sending me under, and then there was silver in the gaps.  
**  
The bubble collapsed on itself, shooting outwards from us, and then Papa gé was blown away.   
Not dead though, just sent away.  
I passed out.  
  
~~~~ Meanwhile in the throne room, Jacob ~~~~  
  
"Well?" My father asked threateningly.  
"Nothing's wrong. Sometimes your heart stops if you get too close. Nothing not routine."  
"Continue," replied the older one, waving a nonchalant hand at me.  
"Okay…As you can see here, I have Angela's heart crystal. By removing it we now have an   
empty body, of which we can insert a new soul into," I explained.  
"And what good does that do us?"  
"You see," I continued. "We can insert a more…obedient personality into her, giving us the   
control, and the help of her power. She will do everything we tell her to do."  
"And where will we get this obedient soul?"  
"You see," I proceeded. "Not all youma were killed by the senshi. Well, not completely. If you go   
to a place where one was killed, you can resurrect one of them into her body. Sort of like being possessed.   
Any youma would do what we told them for an exchange for THAT body and power."  
"And what youma do you believe we should use?"  
"That's simple, we'll use a yoma that had possessed someone before. When Endymion had been   
turned to the 'dark' side, he had two yoma possess the ice skaters Misha and Janel. We'll use one of those   
yoma."  
"Good, you may proceed," father replied, the older version nodding nonchalant in agreement.  
I then picked up the now empty vessel that was Angela. Too bad, she was entertaining…however;   
perhaps the new counterpart will be a little more…persuasive? As I walked away towards where I may   
exit, I heard the elder call, "Wait a minute."  
Turning and making a slight bow, I asked, "What is it your majesty?"  
"You forgot something."  
"What?" How could I have forgotten something? I've got the girl, the crystal, the   
place…unless…  
He then pointed to the ground. Anthony was still lying where he fell. I wonder…  
"Why is he still lying there?" the elder Alsessaly demanded.  
Placing Angela on the ground, I stepped before the Alsessalys and petitioned, "He is a traitor, your   
majesties."  
The elder just sat there, staring at me, raising only one eyebrow in acknowledgement, "How?"  
"The only way for him to be sucked under is if they shared part of her soul! It's the only way!   
HE'S been fraternizing with the enemy!"  
The elder was now amused as my father looked on. The elder replied, "Really? Now how do you   
care to prove that?"  
Uh…hmmm…how do I dare to prove that? I mean, I'll admit I didn't like the guy, and it would   
be fun to control him as well…but do I really have any dirt on him?  
I looked down at the papers spilled all over on the floor from his ridiculous daily report file, and   
noticed something rather peculiar about it, IF you know what I mean.  
I picked up the papers and put them back into the file, ready to present them to the Alsessalys.  
"Here," I replied as I handed the folder to the elder Alsessaly. Women, how'd I know they'd be   
his undoing? "Do you notice something odd about this?"  
"Yes…there seems to be a lot of pictures of Angela in here…And what's this?! He had these all   
along and didn't tell me?!" the elder Alsessaly yelled.  
"What?" the younger one yelled, reaching over to try to pry the pictures out from the elder's   
hands. Losing that battle, he contented himself to just looking over the shoulder of the elder.  
"As you can see," I replied as I continued the tirade. "Although there are many pictures of Angela   
in there, it seems to be that he now has the whereabouts of all of the other senshi, their identities, etc, etc…   
Meaning, that he knew all along and did NOT tell us!" I emphasized the N.O.T. as I pointed to the   
unconscious Anthony on the ground.  
"Hey, they're kinda cute…" the younger Alsessaly began, while the elder cut him off. " What do   
you suspect we should do with him then?"  
How I was related to those two, I don't know, but continuing…  
"I propose that we convert him as well. A yoma is much more loyal than a teenager." Why did I   
feel as though I was pulling the rug right from under my own two feet…maybe because I'm a teenager…?  
"Fine, take him as well," grunted the elder as I bowed for the third, yes I think third, time this   
evening and disappeared through the floor in a mirror, now with two servants.  
  
~%~%~%~%~% Meanwhile, Jarod %~%~%~%~%~  
  
I honestly didn't know what I was doing after I pulled Mina into the mirror with me or what   
impulsed me to do so. All I knew is that within moments of after replying, " Hello Mina," she was in my   
arms, and my lips were firmly pressed to hers. She was shocked, which I can believe, but oh…I did not   
want to leave those lips. It had been so long since I kissed them, so to speak.  
Suddenly I felt her push me off her and I immediately came to my senses, somewhat bowing down   
and apologizing with my hands folded in supplication, "I am so sorry! It was the portal, honest! It does   
weird things to you…I am so sorry!"   
She just stared at me oddly, her right hand brushing her possibly bruised lips. I winced at the   
thought.  
"J-Jarod! How could you…? Why did you…? How did you get here?!" She stuttered. Looking   
around, she continued, "Where is here?!"  
Feeling that she needed, more like deserved, some sort of response, I cautiously replied, " You're   
in a portal, a mirror portal…you're in Rei's mirror."  
Her eyes bulged about ten times their normal size as she stuttered, "What?!"  
Lightly grabbing her by her shoulders, I calmly repeated, "YOU are in REI'S mirror."  
Squirming out of my grip, she started ranting, throwing her hands into the air, "How can this be?   
This isn't possible!" She then turned towards me and pointed at me accusingly, "YOU! What did you   
do?!"  
I began to stutter, not used to being in trouble with her, "I-I can't make my own mirror portals…I   
turned Rei's mirror into a portal…"  
"Then that means you're the enemy!" She yelled, sounding somewhat betrayed. "Venus Star   
Power!"  
Before I could say a word otherwise, her clothes disappeared only for her to be showered in light   
and have Sailor Venus stand before me, her hand pointed at me as though she was going to use her crescent   
beam attack.  
"You're the ENEMY! So I want some answers!" She yelled, her gloved finger targeted mere   
millimeters from the center of my forehead. "Who are you?! What is your mission?! Why do you keep   
attacking us?!" She pressed her finger into the middle of my forehead to add to her point. I could feel the   
energy cackling just below the cloth of the glove and I winced. "Well! Are you going to answer me or   
what?!"  
"My name is Jarod, I have no last name. General Phoenix of Alsessaly's Army raised me. My   
mission was to find the Sailor Senshi and destroy them. I am, was, an assassin. But I am NOT your   
enemy. I left their ranks long ago."  
"I don't believe you!" She barked at me as she took aim. " Venus Crescent Be…"  
I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the attack to hit…but it never came. I felt myself falling over   
to the side and land with a thunk as I heard the 'eam' part of her incantation. I was gasping for breath at the   
near death experience, sweat perspiring off my neck, face, and back…intermixing with that of someone   
else's.  
I opened my eyes to find me covered in long wavy blue hair, and through it I could see a pissed   
off Venus revving up another attack.  
"Venus…" I got up. "Crescent…" I began to run. "Beam…" I fell to the floor, the blue haired   
thing in perfect pursuit.  
The beam bounced off of the ground, reflecting into something that basically yelled, "OWE!"  
Damion's mask fell to the floor.  
I looked up and saw him in his senshi like uniform of a midnight green tuxedo and cape. The blue   
thing was Angela's long time friend, Jamie, and the thing yelling, was Venus.  
"What the?! How many of you are there?!" she yelled.  
"I don't want to hurt you, so detransform now, or I will be compelled to use force," Damion   
growled, his body in an eerie calm, his eyes determined.  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
Damion dodged the whip, leaping over the unsuspecting senshi, and falling in behind her, swiftly   
putting her in a chokehold.   
"I told you to detransform," he yelled as he grabbed the brooch in the center of her front bow,   
causing her clothes to fade back to normal.  
Reaching into her pocket, he mumbled, " Now let's take this so we don't have any more accidents.   
Shall we?" He pulled out her senshi pen.  
Looking at me while he held Mina, he asked, "Would you care to explain this?"  
"Angela is missing, I'll explain more once we're out of here," I replied coolly.  
Detransforming himself, he followed me out, Jamie grinning that she had finally seen Sailor   
Venus in action.  
"A Sailor Senshi, so cool!" I heard her whisper excitedly in the background.  
  
To get out of the heat of the portal was a relief… only one problem. The rest of the Sailor Senshi   
didn't like it too much that my supposed fraternal twin had Venus in a headlock, nor did they like that we   
had a tag along.  
Lita swiftly got up, lightning crackling in her eyes as she asked, "Who are they, what are you   
doing to Mina, and what is she doing here?!"  
Jamie tapped my shoulder, so I quickly translated it for her considering she didn't understand a   
word that Lita just yelled.  
Impassively letting Mina go, Damion walked up to the seething Lita, and placed a hand on her   
shoulder.  
"We are looking for a missing sibling," Damion calmly answered.  
It was scary looking at those two, for I've never known him to do that, and judging by the looks of   
the other senshi, I doubt they thought Damion would be able to touch her and live, let alone calm her.  
"Sit down. Please," Damion gently asked and oddly enough Lita did as asked.  
I swear, if the senshi's eyes got any bigger, or if their jaws hung any lower, eyeballs would be   
rolling along the floor into wide open mouths.  
Sitting down next to Lita, he motioned for us all to sit down and I guess it was out of respect that   
we obliged. I mean really, who else would dare to go near an angry Lita, and actually live? Any takers   
here? No? I thought so.  
Taking my seat next to Jamie, knowing full well that even if Lucifer hopped up in the middle of   
the cockeyed circle we made, Mina would NOT want to sit next to me.  
"So, where's Angela?" Damion asked in Japanese so that the senshi would understand him.  
After kindly translating this for Jamie as well as everything else that anyone or I said afterward, I   
replied, " I don't know, all I know is that she's missing from work." Seeing that people were most likely   
thinking so, your point is? I continued to say, "I tried calling, and when that didn't work, I tried to use   
this." I took out Angela's Mini Data Computer and everyone but Damion, Jamie, and I stared at it bug   
eyed.  
Carefully reaching her hand into pocket, Ami retrieved the Mercury Data Computer. All the girls   
stared between the two data computers for a moment until Mercury carefully came up and held the two up   
to each other. They were exactly the same size and shape. It almost looked as though someone just put a   
new paint job on the Mercury Data Computer and added a new symbol to it.  
I carefully peeled the computer from Ami's hands and waved my hand over the emblem, Ami   
seeming shocked that she couldn't open it herself like I did.  
"It only opens for relatives of Angela," I quickly explained and when hearing a 'hmp' from Mina,   
I amended. "Surrogate relatives of Angela."  
"Huh?" Serena asked, not seeming to get it.  
  
Seemingly seeing as to what I was thinking, Damion got up to explain, but instead held his hands   
apart and select parts of our past were seen in between. It was to explain all that was needed without   
revealing too much. The senshi didn't need to know that the entire point of us being here was for us to   
keep them from being killed by Alsessaly and his men. They did not need to know they might not win.   
They had enough on their palate. They looked at us impossibly stranger realizing much more to our pasts   
than they did before.  
Slowly standing up, her fist over her chest, Serena asked, "And – And, Angela, who are her   
parents?"  
Looking at her, and almost grinning, Damion replied, "Don't worry, not you. You are still to have   
only one child."  
"Then who?" She persisted, Damion's translating echoing in the background.  
"We cannot tell you without Angela's permission, sorry," I replied, but out of the corner of my eye   
I saw Rei looking down, almost as if contemplating something. I prayed that she didn't figure out Angela's   
parentage and hopefully was just musing over Damion's parentage being the enemy.  
Replacing my attention back onto the little computer in my hand, I pressed a button that seemed to   
mean help. In other words, a help button. In doing so, the little hologram of Sailor Halos appeared once   
more.  
"So what's up?" the hologram asked, sitting on the edge of the PC, her crossed legs dangling over   
the edge, swinging.  
One look and Jamie burst out laughing. Apparently the tiny Angela didn't seem as appalling to   
her as it did to everyone else.  
And so began our questioning and search.  
All of this went by, not knowing that a pair of blue eyes had been watching us. A shocked pair of   
blue eyes no longer covered by shaggy brown hair.   
  
```Meanwhile, Jacob ```  
  
I appeared for the first time on the famed ice where Sailor Moon learned to skate, my cargo lying   
on the freshly smoothed ice. There were no lights on, not a single one in the arena, perfect for what I was   
about to do. I mean, what would people do if they caught me grafting one soul to another? They wouldn't   
be happy, that's for sure, and I didn't want to find out the results.  
Forming a mirror at my left, I reached my hand in to pull out Angela's heart crystal and an old   
book. The book itself was a very rare and very valuable thing. It was to no ones knowledge that I   
possessed this book. It was ancient, perhaps more than 5,000 years old. Its cover was made of lambskin   
and held together by a long leather strap. Blowing on the book to remove the dust, I scoured the pages to   
find what I was looking for. The script was hard to read, but I found it. The incantation I was looking for   
was called The Art of Possession.   
Sitting down on the ice between the unconscious pair, Jacob began the incantation:  
  
Come to me my minions,  
Darkness weeps at your side.  
Release the bodies you now possess,  
For I have an offer anew.  
Release those shells,  
And take hold the ones I have for you!  
  
The ice glowed an iridescent green as Angela was first taken. Her form flew up, hair enrapturing   
around her now limp floating form, around her icy green skin. The heart crystal I now held in my hand   
glowed that same green and then turned black as Anthony now joined Angela in her floating tirade. His   
skin turned an ice blue, his hair a crimsoned purple. The two bodies floated together and collided in a   
luminous infusion. Quite literally there was a loud crack and then a blinding flash that lit up the entire   
arena.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile at the temple, Jamie ~~~  
I don't know what just happened! One moment I'm holding Angela's little PC, chatting with her   
little hologram, and the next moment there's this great flash…and – and everything's gone! All of   
Angela's tools…everything! I didn't do anything to them, I swear! …But, I don't have the slightest idea   
what happened to them…  
  
``` Back at the rink, Jacob ```  
  
When the dots cleared from my eyes, I could see Anthony and Angela standing before me   
although greatly different. Anthony was picking at his limp hair and general's uniform in great pity while   
Angela had already formed herself a new outfit. She now wore her hair up in a clip at the back of her head   
to hold all of her radiant red hair up. Her eyes were now Luna red, and she wore the most…delicious outfit   
I had ever seen. She wore a tight black skirt that went down to mid thigh with a slit that went up the side   
that almost went all the way up her skirt. Her mid drift was showing clearly just below the tiny sleeveless   
turtleneck top that seemed more like a fancy sports bra to me. For some reason her personal symbol still   
shown as a charm on her outfit as gold bands wrapped around her right upper arm. She wore tall leather   
boots that reached just below her knees with a white stripe that ran up the front and around the brim each   
boot. She held a silver domino with red tinted lens in her hand. And hanging from her waist was the most   
important thing of all. Attached to the gold chain that wrapped loosely around her bare mid drift were the   
two highly powerful silver crystals.   
  
  
@~@~@~@~ Author's Notes ~@~@~@~@  
  
It feels weird, writing author's notes I mean. I haven't done them in a long time. Thank you for   
reading this so far, I will, mind permitting, write more much quicker than it took last time.  
Mind permitting…  
Who knows, maybe she'll feel as I have. To perhaps have her dreams haunted by a man she   
hasn't seen in years. Who knows? 


End file.
